Album coklat bergaris biru
by uzumaki megami
Summary: kisah dimana menma menemukan sosok ayah nya, dimana rasa penyesalan terungkap. sasufemnaru, nejigaa dan shikakiba
1. Chapter 1

Gomen minna Gami belum update lagi, kuota Gami habis dan juga ide untuk menyambung chapternya hilang.

Jadi gami akan buat cerita yang baru dulu ya walau pun ini baru sekuel (maaf kalau salah)

 **ALBUM COKLAT BERGARIS BIRU**

Pairing : SasufemNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba

Rated : T (bisa saja menjadi M)

Genre : Romantis, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Femnaruto bukan Naruko, ada sedikit yaoi nya(bagi yang tidak suka, tidak usah baca), Miss Typo, OOC, OC, bahasa sesuka author, gaje dan aneh.

Chapter 1

Album, kita biasa nya menyimpan kenangan yang berharga disana agar suatu saat nantik bisa dikenang lagi. Bagaimana bila album itu menyimpan memori yang tidak ingin di ingat lagi? Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah perduli bila album itu ada, kita mungkin menyimpan nya di gudang atau tempat-tempat yang tidak mungkin di ketahui oleh orang lain.

Tapi bagaimana bilang kau sudah tiada dan album itu di temukan oleh buah hati mu (anak) apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau sudah tidak ada didunia ini? Memintak tolong pada saudari mu? Yap mungkin itu yang terbaik. Tapi apa itu yang kau ingin kan? Menyimpan kenangan itu sendiri dan sebuah rahasia besar yang hanya kau dan saudara mu yang tau? Rahasia yang menyangkut buah hati mu?

Tidak, kau tidak akan bisa menyimpan itu semua, karena anak mu bukan lah anak yang bodoh nan polos, tapi anak mu adalah seorang yang jenius. Tanpa kau beritau pun dia akan tau dengan sendiri nya.

Dan apa yang kau takut kan itu pun terjadi, anak mu menemukan album itu. Album dimana rahasia terbesar mu berada, album saat kau masih di Konoha Internasional School. Dimana sosok orang itu ada didalam nya yang kau beri tanda hati kecil disetiap foto nya. Saudari kembar mu telah memperingatkan mu agar tidak memberi tanda apa pun pada foto orang itu tapi kau malah tetap memberi tanda itu.

Kau tak tau pengorbanan apa yang di berikan saudari kembar mu untuk mu, dia memberikan semua hidup nya untuk buah hati mu, menjaga nya, memberi kasih sayang dan menjadi seorang ibu di usia nya yang seharus nya dihabiskan untuk berkencan. Dan kau tak tau saudari mu terlah berjanji akan menjawab semua pertanya yang akan ditanyakan kepada nya oleh anak mu dengan jujur, tapi kau tau anak mu tidak pernah bertanya soal 'dia', karena anak mu tidak ingin saudari mu bersedih dan murung. Anak mu sudah menganggap saudari mu itu ibu nya sendiri, walau dia tau kalau saudari mu itu bibi nya.

Ini lah takdir, berjalan sesuai alur nya. Sesempurna apa pun kau berusaha, tetap lah takdir yang menjalan kan semuanya.

Tidak ada penyesalan lagi, tidak ada dendam, sakit hari dan segala macam nya. Yang hanya ada adalah sebuah rasa yang saling ingin melindungi, rasa yang tulus penuh dengan warna.

 **Tbc**

Sekali lagi gomen ne minna-san

'Awal sasunaru' akan Gami lanjutkan kok, tapi belum sekarang. Gami belum ada ide untuk melanjutkan nya, kalau ada yang punya saran review aja disini nantik akan Gami usaha kan buat update nya secepat mungkin.

Akhir kata

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Album coklat bergaris biru**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family,

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Miss Typo, gaje, ada sedikit yaoi nya

Chapter 2

Album menurut beberapa orang hanya suatu yang biasa, tapi mereka tidak tau kalau album itu merupakan sebuah kenangan yang berharga, apalagi itu album foto mu saat masa sekolah.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven melawan grafitasi dan bermata biru secerah langit musim semi dengan tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi nya, Uzumaki menma itu lah nama nya dan usia nya 10 tahun.

Menma yang sedang menyiapkan barang-barang yang ingin di bawaknya untuk ke jepang, dia dan kaa-san nya uzumaki naruto akan tinggal di jepang untuk waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

"Eh? ini kan album-"ucap menma saat menemukan album berwarna coklat dengan garis garis biru "-konoha internasional school" sambungnya saat membaca judul di album itu

Hening

hening

"Jadi ini album sekolah tou-san, aku harus tanya kaa-san dulu" ujar nya

menma pun berlari menuju kaa-san yang dia maksud, saat menemukan orang yang dicari nya menma pun memeluknya.

"Eh? menma ada apa? "tanya naruto

Uzumaki naruto, memiliki rambut kuning cerah yang panjang, bermata biru secerah langit musim semi, kulit tan, dan juga memiliki garis halus di masing masing pipi nya(sama seperti menma), cantik, bentuk tubuh ideal dan sempurna.

"Ne, kaa-san. Menma menemukan album milik tou-san" ucap nya semangat sambil melihat kan album yang temukan nya

"Wah kaa-san sudah lama mencari ini"ujar naruto

"Benarkah? menma boleh buka album ini? "tanya nya

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala menma

"Boleh, tapi nantik saat di perjalan okey! sekarang kita harus berangkat, gaara dan shikamaru sudah menunggu kita di bandara"

"Baik lah" pasrah menma

Mereka pun memasukan barang-barang yang akan di bawak kedalam mobil, merasa sudah siap mereka pun berangkat menuju bandara.

Hanya butuh waktu 30 menit mereka sampai di bandara disana sudah ada gaara dan shikamaru yang menanti mereka.

Mereka pun memasuki pesawat pribadi milik Uzumaki yang telah menanti mereka.

*Skip Time

Jepang

Naruto cs sudah sampai di jepang, setelah melewati perjalanan selama 3 jam (Gomen kalau salah). Ekspresi wajah mereka berbeda-beda.

"Wow Jepang aku datang" seru menma senang

"Jepang aku kembali" gumam naruto dengan senyum tipis

"Merepotkan" eh? oh ternyata itu si rusa a.k.a shikamaru

"hn" eh? apa lagi ini? dasar aneh (gaara jangan terlalu dingin dong)

 **Mansion Uzumaki**

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di kediaman uzumaki yang letak nya tidak begitu jauh dari Mansion Namikaze, hanya berjarak 1 Blok.

"Ne, kalian cari lah kamar masing-masing dan menma, kamar mu ada di samping kamar kaa-san, kamar itu milik tou-san mu" ucap naruto setengah berteriak dari dapur

"Ya Kaa-san/Hn/Merepotkan"balas mereka bersamaan

Mereka pun memilih kamar masing-masing kecuali menma, karna kamarnya sudah di tentukan oleh naruto sang kaa-san.

-Menma Pov

Wow kamar ini luas dan memiliki ciri khas tou-san, eh? kenapa ada gambar rubah dan kucing disana? lebih baik nantik tanya kaa-san saja.

Aku pun menyusun pakaian ku di dalam lemari yang ada di kamar ini, ini pakaian tou-san? masih di simpan disini, berarti aku dapat memakai nya kapan pun aku mau, hehehe.

-Normal Pov

Setelah menma selesai merapikan barang-barang nya, dia pun pergi mencari naruto.

Naruto yang sedang bersantai di taman belakang mansion di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk nya, saat tercium bau parfum orang yang memuluknya, naruto pun tersenyum dan memegang tanggan itu.

"Ada apa menma? "tanya nya lembut

"hehehe, kaa-san tau ini aku" ucap nya senang, lalu duduk di samping naruto

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala menma

"Tentu kaa-san tau, jadi ada apa menma kesini tepat nya mencari kaa-san?" tanya naruto lagi

"Oh itu, di kamar menma ada banyak baju tou-san, apa menma boleh memakainya?"

"Tentu, ada lagi?" jawab dan tanya naruto

"Ya, di kamar itu ada gambar rubah dan kucing saling bersebelahan seperti berpegang tanggan" cerita menma

"Oh itu, itu ibaratkan kaa-san dan tou-san mu. kaa-san adalah rubah dan tou-san mu kucing" terang naruto

"lalu apa hubungan nya? " tanya menma penasaran

sebelum menjawab naruto tersenyum begitu tulus

"menma tau kan kalau nama menma sama dengan tou-san menma?" tanya naruto mintak kepastian

"Ya menma tau" jawabnya

"Bagus, jadi rubah itu adalah pelindung bagi kucing, dan kucing bergantung dan memerlukan rubah"jelas naruto

"Hmm menma mengerti sekarang" seru menma senang

Naruto yang melihat menma begitu senang hanya mampu untuk tersenyum, naruto bersyukur karena menma tidak mengambil gen buruk dari ayah nya, orang yang tidak tau akan kehadiran menma kecil.

Masih ingat oleh naruto saat dimana nii-san nya dibully karena orientasinya, dimana nii-san nya menghembuskan napas terakhir saat 1 jam setelah menma kecil lahir, dia pergi didalam pelukan naruto.

Begitu sakit hati naruto saat melihat dan mendengar apa yang di lakukan oleh orang-orang yang dianggap teman oleh nii-san nya membully dan mengucilkan nya, bagaikan nii-san nya itu hanya sampah yang tidak ada harga nya.

Andai mereka tau kalau nii-san nya itu salah satu pewaris dari perusahaan Uzumaki yang memiliki cabang perusahaan di berbagai dunia, tapi apa guna nya mereka tau sekarang? nii-san nya sudah berada di tempat Kami-sama, hidup dengan tenang.

Namikaze menma, memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengan naruto hanya yang membedakan mereka adalah gender, menma lebih memilih menggunakan marga dari ayah nya yaitu Namikaze Minato yang merupakan keturunan jepang-inggris.

Menma lebih sering tinggal di jepang di kediaman Namikaze-Senju dari pada di kediaman Uzumaki yang ada di jepang, Menma hanya tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki bila naruto liburan kejepang, karena di kediaman Uzumaki hanya ada pelayan yang menjaga mansion.

Teman-teman Menma tidak ada yang tau kalau dia juga seorang Uzumaki, menma menyembunyikan fakta itu karna dia tidak ingin orang-orang melihat nya hanya karna harta. Menma berbeda dengan Naruto, Naruto dapat memilih teman yang benar-benar bisa di sebut teman, Naruto tidak pernah membanggakan marga nya yang seorang Uzumaki, Naruto selalu berpikir positif karena menurut nya bila berpikir negatir itu tidak baik untuk diri mu sendiri. Sedangkan menma menganggap semua orang yang di dekat nya adalah teman, begitu polos dan naif. Menma tidak pernah belajar dari pengalamannya, dia begitu polos dan melakukan kesalahan yang sama setiap saat.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa membantu dan menjaga menma dari kejauhan, Naruto tak ingin menma di anggap oleh nya lemah, naruto tau jika menma ingin menjadi kakak yang baik untuk nya, jadi naruto pun hanya bisa diam.

Naruto tau kalau Menma memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, tapi dia tak malu dengan menma. Bagi nya menma adalah sosok nii-san yang terhebat di dunia ini, naruto tak pernah sedikit pun jijik atau malu dengan nii-san nya, bagi nya itu wajar karena cinta tidak memandang siapa dan apa pun.

Naruto juga memiliki sahabat yang juga seperti nii-san nya a.k.a Menma, naruto juga belajar psikologi tentang kejiwaan seseorang di umur 10 thn, jadi dia tau bagaimana menghadapi seseorang dengan karakter yang berbeda-beda.

"Ne kaa-san, bagaimana dengan sekolah menma?" pertanyaan menma menyadarkan naruto yang sedang melamun

"Sekolah mu sudah diurus oleh shika" jawab naruto

"Oh kalau gitu ayi kita kedalam kaa-san, Menma sudah lapar ni" ajak nya sambil mengandeng naruto

"Okey" balas naruto tersenyum geli

Mereka pun masuk kedalam mansion dan menuju dapur, disana sudah ada shikamaru dan gaara yang lagi memasak.

"Aku bantu ya" seru naruto sambil memakai celemek

"Tentu" balas gaara

"Ne, paman shika apa makan malam kita hari ini?" tanya menma yang duduk di meja makan

"Kare" jawab shika malas

"hanya itu?" tanya menma lagi

"ya, jangan banyak bertanya lagi duduk saja dengan tenang, ck merepotkan" gerutu shikamaru

Naruto dan Gaara tertawa bersamaan setelah shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan menma

"Merepotkan" gumam shika

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit makanan sudah siapa, mereka pun makan bersama di selinggi dengan canda dan tawa.

Mereka selesai makan jam 6, setelah itu mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. menma, naruto dan gaara menonton sendang kan shikamaru tidur di karpet bewarna putih dengan pingiran bewarna biru.

"Shika kalau kau disini hanya tidur, lebih baik kekamar mu sana" Usir naruto

"Merepotkan" balas shika

"Dasar, semua nya bagi mu itu merepotkan tau. Menma jangan tiru paman rusa itu okey" Nasehat naruto pada menma

"Okey" balas menma sambil menunjukan jempol nya sambil tersenyum lima jari

Apa yang akan terjadi besok dan besok nya lagi mereka tak memikirkan itu yang ada di pikiran mereka apa yang terjadi sekarang itu lah yang harus di jalanani besok tetap lah besok dan besok akan menjadi sekarang bila waktu nya datang.

Tbc

Huff akhirnya selesai juga, ya walau pun tidak terlalu panjang, hehehe.

Dan terima kasih untuk minna yang sudah mau baca di ff Gami yang gaje bin aneh

Gami akan balas review dulu

Indah605 : Arigato

oka : Salam kenal oka

Benarkah sedih? Wah berarti suasana hati Gami pas saat membuat nya, hehehe

terima kasih kembali

Arum Junnie : Iya itu author pov, dan ini sudah lanjut

Dan akhir kata

 **review**


	3. Chapter 3

Kembali lagi dengan Gami ^_^

Gomen banyak yang ngak ngerti dengan alur cerita nya, chapter 2 itu hanya awal nya saja dan belum masuk konflik dan segala macam nya.

Oh dan Menma itu memang nii-san nya naruto tapi sudah meninggal, dan Menma yang bersama naruto sekarang itu adalah anak dari menma. seharus nya naruto jadi Bibi nya tapi Gami buat aja naruto sebagai kaa-san untuk menma karena yang merawat menma dari kecil adalah naruto, dan menma juga sudah menganggap naruto ibu nya sendiri.

Dan soal siapa ayah kandung menma itu nantik kalian akan tau di chapter-chapter selanjut nya, dan bagi yang sudah menebak nya Sstttt jangan kasih tau yang lain okey ^_^

 **Album coklat bergaris biru**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family,

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Miss Typo, gaje, ada sedikit yaoi nya

Chapter 3

Pagi yang cerah dan te-

" **NARUTO, MENMA cepat bangun ini sudah jam setengah tujuh** " Teriak Gaara di depan kamar mereka

-nang, Hehehe seperti nya tidak, terima kasih untuk gaara.

bruk

duk

plak

syut

 **Kyaaa**

Dan ternyata mereka(menma dan naruto) terjatuh dari kasur,kepala terbentur dan kaki terlilit selimut. itu semua karena teriakan gaara yang mengejutkan mereka.

Gaara yang mendengar suara-suara nista itu menyeringai.

15 menit kemudian naruto dan menma sudah di ruang makan

"Ittai" rintih menma

"Jangan mengeluh menma, makan segera sarapan mu dan berangkat kesekolah" ucap gaara dingin

Menma hanya manpu cemberut

"Aku selesai, ayo menma biar kaa-san antar" Seru naruto

"Ha'i" balas menma semangat

"Oh ya shika, kau duluan aja ke kantor nantik aku menyusul" ucap naruto yang setengah berteriak

"merepotkan" balas shikamaru malas

-Naruto Pov

"Ne menma di sana jangan nakal ya! cari teman yang memang menerima diri mu apa ada nya, dan tak perlu terlalu banyak, satu atau dua orang saja tak masalah" Nasehat ku saat kami di perjalanan menuju Konoha Internasional school

"Baik kaa-san" balas menma patuh

"Kau bawak album itu" tanya ku saat melihat album yang ada di pangkuan menma

"Ya, mungkin di sana ada salah satu dari mereka" jawab menma

"Ingat! kaa-san selalu mengajarkan mu untuk berbuat baik" Ingat ku

"Ya kaa-san, tapi boleh kah kalau menma bertemu salah satu dari mereka, menma kerjain. hanya sedikit kaa-san" bujuk menma dengan jurus andalan nya

"Ha-ah baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kaa-san di panggil oleh pihak sekolah karna mu okey"

"Tak akan, kan kaa-san pemilik sekolah" Balas nya sombong

"Dasar"

-Normal pov

Perjalan menuju kesekolah menma di isi dengan obrolan kecil antara naruto dan menma.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit mereka sampai di gerbang KIS

"Ne kaa-san menma pergi dulu" pamit nya sambil mencium pipi naruto

"Ya, belajar dengan benar" balas naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

' _Penyesalan akan menghinggapi kalian, bersiap lah'_ batin naruto sambil menatap langit

*Skip Time

Naruto yang sibuk dengan laporan-laporan di meja nya, tiba-tiba di ganggu oleh seseorang berambut seperti nanas.

"Ada apa shika? kalau tak penting segera lah keluar atau aku akan potong rambut nanas mu itu" Ancam naruto

Tubuh shikamaru merinding, mana mau dia kalau rambut nya di potong.

"Merepotkan, para tikus telah masuk kesarang ular" lapor shikamaru dengan nada malas

Mendengar itu naruto pun tersenyum cerah

"Ayo shika kita temui tikus-tikus itu, ah aku tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi mereka saat melihatku" seru naruto riang

Shikamaru hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala nya

Di ruang rapat Uchiha bersauda, Neji(gomen nama marga neji Gami kurang hapal) Inuzuka kiba, shino(Gami tidak penulisan marga nya takut salah) Haruno sakura. Mereka duduk dengan tenang menunggu naruto datang

 **Clek**

Semua nya memandang kearah pintu dan betapa terkejut nya mereka melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lima jari yang persis seperti cenggiran nii-san nya.

' _Menma_ ' itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka kompak

 **Flasback on**

"Pagi anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari inggris, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan diri mu"Sapa dan perintah sensai

Masuklah seorang siswa berambut pirang berantakan, kulit putih, tubuh ramping seperti wanita, bola mata berwarna biru secerah langit musim semi, tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing

"Pagi semuanya, perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Menma, salam kenal" ucap menma di akhiri dengan senyum lima jari nya

"Kawaiii" teriak para siswi memenuhu kelas

"Diam, Menma duduk lah di samping hinata, dan hinata angkat tangan mu" perintah sensai

Hinata pun menganggkat tangan nya, menma berpamitan dengan sensai dan lalu menuju meja nya.

Menma berkenalan dengan hinata, mereka begitu cepat akrab nya. Menma sudah menganggap hinata seperti adik nya sendiri, karena ada dari sikap hinata mirip dengan imouto nya. Hinata juga menganggap Menma seperti seorang kakak yang dapat di andalkan, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Menma dengan mudah mendapat kan teman, apalagi rata-rata yang seangkatan dengan nya adalah teman nya. Menma begitu baik kepada siapa pun, ya polos dan naif itu lah Menma.

Suatu hari di mana menma ikut dengan teman-teman nya liburan ke sebuah villa salah satu teman nya dan membatalkan janji nya dengan sang adik yang juga sedang liburan di jepang. Disini lah semua nya berubah, Mereka mabuk-mabukan kecuali menma yang memang tidak suka dengan alkohol dan sejenis nya. Ada salah satu sahabat serta rival bagi menma, melakukan hal yang tak pantas pada nya, sahabat menma itu menyetubuhi nya. Menma yang memang memiliki rasa pada sahabat nya itu tak dapat berbuat apa pun dan apalagi sang sahabat sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Keesokan pagi nya menma pulang lebih awal dari pada teman-teman nya

"Hei kalian lihat menma tidak? " tanya kiba saat mereka berkumpul di ruang makan

"tidak"jawab mereka tak tau

"Eh? tadi aku lihat menma sudah pulang duluan" ucap tayuya mengejutkan yang lainnya

"Kapan?" tanya neji

"Hmmm seperti jam 5 pagi deh" jawab tayuya tak yakin

Sahabat menma hanya menganggkat bahu nya tak tau (Ingat saat itu dia lagi keadaan mabuk berat dan tak ingat apa pun)

 **Di kediaman uzumaki**

Naruto yang memandang heran ke arah menma yang tiba-tiba datang ke mansion pada pukul 6 pagi

"Nii-san, apa terjadi sesuatu? cerita lah" tanya dan pinta naruto lembut sambil mengelus rambut nii-san nya yang tidur di atas baha nya

"Ne naru-chan apa kau akan jijik dan menjauhi nii-san?" tanya menma yang tidak di mengerti naruto

Satu alis naruto terangkat

"Kenapa naru harus jijik?" tanya balik naruto

"Naru-chan, nii-san telah ternonai, nii-san kotor, menjijikan" isakan lirih meluncur dari bibir menma

"Sstt, apa pun yang terjadi naru akan selalu ada di samping nii-san. Jadi nii-san jangan sedih lagi bagi naru nii-san itu adalah nii-san yang terhebat di dunia ini" ucap naruto di sertai senyum tulus nya, seperti nya naruto tau apa yang terjadi pada nii-san nya. Jangan salah naruto sudah belajar ilmu kejiwaan seorang di usia 10 thn.

"Benarkah?" tanya menma penuh harap

"Hmm"Angguk naruto

"Arigato naru"

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman

"Jadi kalau naru boleh tau siapa yang melakukan nya" pertanyaan naruto membuat menma terdiam, naruto menghela napas melihat itu "Your friend" tebak naruto telak

Tubuh menma membeku sesaat

"Ha-ah sudah naru duga, jadi apa yang akan nii-san lakukan sekarang?" Tanya naruto lembut

"Entah lah" jawab menma

"Nii-san tau kan kalau nii-san itu 'spesial', jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu cepat beri tau naru" ingatnya

"Ya, imouto" balas menma lembut dengan tatapan penuh dengan kasih sayang

*Skip time

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, masa sekolah pun di mulai lagi. Tapi ada yang menghebohkan, entah siapa yang memulai duluan. Mereka mengosipkan menma dan tak segan-segan membully nya, itu semua karena Menma menyatakan cinta pada sahabat nya dan ternyata saat itu ada salah seorang siswi yang melihat nya dan tersebar lah berita itu.

Menma di hina, di bully dan segala macam nya, sang sahabat tidak memperdulikan nya malah ikut dalam aksi pembullyan pada nya.

Ada seorang siswi yang menatap sedih pada menma, dia adalah hinata. Hinata yang juga sudah berkenalan dengan naruto saudari kembar menma, segera menghubungi naruto, dia tak tega melihat menma seperti itu.

"moshi-moshi"

" _Ya ada apa hinata?_ "tanya naruto cemas karena pengaruh dari suara hinata

"Naru-chan bisa kah kau jemput menma, aku tak sanggup melihat menma menderita seperti ini hiks" tangis hinata pecah

" _Apa yang terjadi hinata? ck aku akan segera ke kembali, tolong bawak nii-san ku ke mansion Uzumaki. aku akan suruh yamato menjemput kalian"_

Tutt tutt

Sambungan pun terputus, hinata dengan segera menyelamatkan menma dan menbawak nya kegerbang sekolah dan disana sudah ada yamato yang menanti mereka dengan mobil bewarna merah.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi pada tuan muda?" ucap yamato terkejut dan mengambil alih tubuh menma dan segera membaringkan nya di dalam mobil.

"Yamato-san, menma dia di bully" ucap hinata gugup

"Kejam sekali, apa nona juga ikut mengantar tuan muda" tawar yamato

"Boleh"

Mereka pun segera pergi menuju ke mansion Uzumaki, tak mereka sadari ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sambil memandang sendu ke arah pergi nya mobil itu.

"Gomen menma aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun, gomen ne naru" lirih nya

 **Mansion Uzumaki**

Keadaan mansion begitu panik tak terkendali, para pelayan yang melihat tuan muda mereka pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik begitu khawatir, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita dari hinata.

Chit

Brak

Suara mobil yang berhenti dan pintu yang di buka dengan keras membuat semua nya melihat kearah sumber suara, disana naruto berdiri dengan masih berpakaian seadanya dan seperti nya saat hinata menghubungi nya dia baru saja tidur.

"Naruto-sama" seru para pelayan hormat

"Mana nii-san?" tanya naruto panik

"tuan muda ada di kamar sedang diperiksa oleh dokter" jawab salah satu pelayan

Tanpa berpikir lagi naruto pun menuju kamar nii-san nya disana ada yamato, dokter kabuto dan hinata, sedangkan menma terbaring di tempat tidur

"Nona muda/Naru-sama/Naru-chan" seru mereka bersamaan

"Bagaimana keadaan nii-san dok?" tanya naruto

"Tuan muda hanya mengalami luka luar saja, dan saja belum tau apa psikis nya baik" jawab kabuto

"Nii-san" lirih naruto sedih

Mereka pun berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan meninggalkan menma dengan salah seorang pelayan untuk menjaga menma.

"Hinata bisa kau ceritakan apa yang membuat nii-san ku seperti ini?" tanya naruto lelah

"Ada seseorang yang menyebar berita kalau orientasi menma itu menyimpang" ucap hinata yang lain masih tak bersuara "Semua orang percaya dengan perkataan nya, sejak itu menma di hina dan dibully. Menma tak melawan, yang lebih parah nya lagi Mereka yang dianggap menma teman dan sahabat nya ikut membully nya. Pihak sekolah tidak bertindak apa pun Hiks" sambung nya dengan isakan

"Nii-san no baka, aku sudah menebak ini pasti akan terjadi, dia juga memintak pihak sekolah untuk tidak ikut campur. ha-ah nii-san terbuat dari apa hati mu itu? " gerutu naruto kesal

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan nona muda" tanya yamato

"Tentu aku akan membawak nii-san kembali keinggris walau aku harus memaksanya" jawab naruto tegas

*Skip Time

Apa yang di ucapkan naruto memang dilakukan nya, Menma yang menolak untuk kembali ke inggris dengan kemampuan naruto yang dapat menbuat seseorang tak berkutik dengan kata-kata nya, menma pun berhasil di bawak kembali kejepang.

Menma berangkat ke jepang dengan pesawat pribadi milik Uzumaki, di sana juga ada Gaara dan shikamaru yang dimintak oleh naruto menemani menma di perjalanan karna dia masih ada yang harus di urus nya.

 **Rumah sakit UZU**

Disalah satu ruangan Menma terbaring tak berdaya disampingnya ada Naruto yang menggenggam tangan nya lembut.

"Ne Naru, apa anak nii-san sehat?" tanya menma lemah

"Ya, dia sangat sehat. apa nii-san mau melihat nya?" tanya naruto lembut

Di jawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh menma, Naruto pun menghubungi Mito sang nenek yang lagi ada di ruang bayi. Naruto memintak nenek nya untuk membawak bayi kecil itu ke kamar rawat menma.

Clek

"Ini Naru-chan, Nenek mau keluar dulu" Ucap Mito sambil menyerah kan bayi berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan berbola mata biru dengan tiga garis halus di masing pipi nya.

Naruto mengambil alih bayi itu dan meletakan nya di samping menma.

"Dia sangat tampan, benarkan naru?"ucap menma

"Ya, dia sangat tampan. nii-san mau beri nama nya apa? " tanya naruto sambil mengelus pipi bayi itu

"Menma" jawab menma mengundang senyuman dari naruto

Tes

tes

tes

air mata yang di tahan naruto sedari tadi akhir nya tumpah juga, gaara dan shikamaru yang juga ada di dalam ruangan itu juga ikut meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks baka nii-san, Hiks masa nama hiks nya hiks sama dengan hiks mu" ucap naruto yang masih menangis

"Agar Menma akan ada selalu di samping naruto" ucapan menma membuat bertambah deras nya tangis naruto "Kau cengeng naru"Ejek nya sambil tersenyum"bolehkan nii-san mintak dipeluk" pinta nya

Tanpa menjawab naruto pun memeluk menma dengan erat, menma mengusap rambut naruto yang sepinggang itu dengan lembut

"Nii-san menyayangi mu selalu" bisik nya

"Hiks naru juga menyayangi nii-san selalu" balas naruto

"Jadi lah kuat naru, tolong jaga Menma kecil untuk nii-san, anggap lah dia sebagai anak mu sendiri, ne kau mau kan?"

"Tentu Naru mau, apa pun untuk nii-san naru yang paling naru sayang"

"Arigato, arigato imouto"

Tutt tutt singg

Suara mesin yang menunjukan detak jantung menma berubah menjadi garis horizontal

"Hwaaaa" tangis naruto pun semakin pecah, Menma kecil pun ikut menangis akan kepergian menma.

 **Flasback off**

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama" ucap naruto membuat lamunan mereka berhenti

"Ah tidak apa apa" balas kiba

"Oh baiklah kalau gitu rapat di mulai saja" seru naruto yang sudah duduk di kursinya

"Sebaiknya kita memperkenal kan diri dulu" usul itachi

"Boleh,Uzumaki Naruto Pemimpin dari Uzuzai(nama perusahan uzumaki) dan di sebelah saya ini Nara shikamaru asisten dan tangan kanan saya"

"saya uchiha itachi dan ini adik saya uchiha sasuke" ucap itachi sambil memperkenalkan sasuke

"Neji (gomen penulisan marga nya ngk tau takut salah)"

"Inuzuka kiba"

"Haruno sakura"

"Shino"

Setelah acara perkenalan, rapat pun dimulai. Naruto yang mendengar persentasi dari uchiha, neji, kiba, shino dan sakura, begitu merasa bosan.

Tapi demi rencana nya naruto pun mau bekerja sama dengan perusahan mereka ' _kalian akan jatuh dan berlutut di kaki ku, bermohon belas kasih. tapi sayang nya aku tak akan memberika itu, sama seperti saat kalian memperlakukan nii-san ku tanpa belas kasih'_ Batin naruto yang masih tersenyum manis.

Tanpa merasakan bahaya apa pun mereka yang di ruang itu tertawa dan tersenyum. siapa yang tertawa paling awal dia lah yang akan menangis duluan.

Tbc

Hwaaaa akhir nya selesai juga buat ni chapter.

Apa masih ada yang belum mengerti alur cerita nya? hehehe kalau ngk ngerti tak masalah.

Oh dan kalau masih penasaran dengan siapa sahabat menma itu? dan sosok yang menatap mobil dengan sendu? mereka masih dirahasiakan. KhKhKh, yang pasti sahabat nya menma itu akan menderita dan sosok itu akan di beri hukuman.

Selanjutnya Gami akan balas review

oka: Gami senang ada yang mau nunggu update ff gami.

ya menma itu memang anak nya menma dan soal siapa tou-san nya itu masih di rahasia kan, ikuti terus ya.

dan terima kasih

Indah605: Ya, hiks gami terharu klau ada yang tau.

ya terimakasih

veira sadewa: mudah-mudahan di chapter ini sudah ngerti

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Album coklat bergaris biru**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family,

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Miss Typo, gaje, ada sedikit yaoi nya

Chapter 4

Setelah pertemuan antara naruto, uchiha bersaudara, hyuuga neji, aburame shino, inuzuka kiba dan haruno sakura. Mereka sering bertemu karena pekerjaan, itu membantu naruto untuk melakukan rencana nya.

Sekarang naruto sedang duduk di kantin yang ada di kantornya( perusahaan), di depan nya duduk yamanaka ino dengan tangan bertautan gugup.

"Jadi ada apa ino? kalau tak penting aku akan pergi sekarang" ujar naruto malas

"Begini naru, seminggu lagi akan di adakan reuni di KIS" lapornya

"Benarkah? wah ini kabar yang paling baik" ucap naruto senang

"Syukurlah kau senang" lega ino

"Kau kenapa? tenang saja aku tak akan menghukum mu lagi"tutur naruto lembut

 **Flasback on**

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menuju seorang siswi KIS yang sedang berdiri dengan menundukan kepala.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tau kan ku soal ini?" tanya naruto marah

"Gomen naru, aku takut kau akan marah. tapi aku merekam semua kejadian nya" cicit ino yang sudah ketakutan

"Ha-ah" menghela napas "Kirim kan rekaman itu ke e-mail ku dan kau-"naruto menujuk ino"-Ku hukum, kau harus membersihkan ruang guru, lapangan baik olah raga mau pun taman, aula, toilet, dan ruang teater, selama 1 bulan nonstop, ingat!"

Perintah naruto membuat ino hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menganggukan kepala.

Dan di mulai lah hari penyiksaan bagi ino, yang membuat ino dirawat dirumah sakit berminggu-minggu, karena kelelahan.

 **Flasback off**

Membayangkan itu ino menjadi merinding sendiri.

"Jangan di ingat lagi ino, itu kau sendiri yang salah. kenapa kau tidak mintak bantuan dari yang lain, aku tak melarang mu kan?"

Apa yang dikatakan naruto membuat ino kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia lupa kalau naruto itu suka bermain dengan kata. dan kenapa dia tak meneliti apa yang di ucapkan naru waktu itu. ah bodoh nya dia.

"Kalau tak ada keperluan lain aku akan pergi masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan"

"Ya, silahkan"

Naruto pun beranjak dari kantin menuju ruangan nya yang berada di lantai 7, tak butuh waktu lama naruto sudah sampai dan di sambut dengan wajah malas shikamaru.

"Kenapa wajah mu seperti itu? diputusin?" tanya naruto asal

"Merepotkan, perlu ku ingatkan aku belum punya pacar. dan wajah ku memang seperti ini dari dulu nya" balas shikamaru sengit

"Hehehe"tawa naruto lepas"Oh ya ap menma sudah pulang? "tanya naruto

"Sudah, gaara yang menjemputnya"

"Bagus lah, Oh ya mungkin beberapa hari akan ada undangan reunian untuk nii-san. tolong kau cek ya" ucap naruto di sertai perintah

"Merepotkan" balas shikamaru, walau seperti itu dia tetap menjalankan tugas nya itu

*Skip Time

Di gang sempit dan sepi itu ada sekelompok orang berbaju hitam, memukuli seseorang berambut merah tanpa ampun. darah keluar dari luka yang ada di seluruh tubuh nya.

"Apa salah ku pada kalian" lirih nya

"Cih kau tau tidak perlu tau yang jelas kau akan ku buat mati perlahan-lahan" ucap salah satu orang yang berpakaian hitam itu

"Siapa yang memerintah kalian-Aggkk-" jeritan kesakitan meluncur dari pria itu

Sepasang mata biru memandang mereka di luar gang menyeringai

"Nagato, kau akan merasakan apa yang nii-san ku rasakan saat kau dengan tega nya memukili nya sampai dia dirawat dirumah sakit, dan tenang saja setelah ini kau akan tidur dengan tenang dan damai. selamanya." Ucap naruto sadis

"Merepotkan, naru sebaiknya kita pulang aku ingin sekali tidur sekarang" Seru shikamaru

"Cih kau pengganggu shika, ah baik lah aku juga mau tidur, aku harap menma sudah tidur" harap nya

Tapi seperti nya harapan naruto tak terwujud karena ternyata menma belum tidur, dan jadi lah naruto di introgasi oleh menma. Mau tak mau naruto menjawab setiap pertanyaan menma dengan jujur.

"Kaa-san melarang ku, tapi kaa-san malah melakukan nya" kesal menma

Naruto membelai rambut menma dan tersenyum

"Biarkan kaa-san yang melakukan nya, menma fokus saja untuk belajar. kaa-san tak sendiri ada shika dan gaara yang membantu kaa-san, jadi menma tidak perlu cemas" jelas naruto lembut"Sebaik nya menma tidur, besok menma harus sekolahkan" menma menganggukan kepalanya"oyasumi menma"

"oyasumi kaa-san"

Menma pun jatuh tertidur

"Dia menahan kantuk nya hanya untuk menunggu mu naru"Seru gaara yang berdiri di luar kamar

"Ya aku tau gaara, dia seperti nii-san" ucap naruto lirih

"Ya, lebih baik kau juga tidur. besok kau harus ke 'tempat itu' jadi cepat tidur" Ujar gaara mengingatkan naruto

Naruto hanya cengegesan sambil berjalan menuju kamar nya tak lupa mencium pipi gaara, yang membuat gaara mengerutu tak jelas.

*Skip Time (Lagi)

Menma berjalan dengan santai tanpa menatap siswa mau pun siswi lain yang menatapnya dengan kaguma.

Seorang siswa mendekati menma sambil tersenyum

"Yo menma"sapa siswa itu setengah berteriak

"Yo konohamaru" balas menma semangat

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka ya walau konohamaru lebih tua darI menma.

"Kau terlihat kesal sekali tadi, ada apa? " tanya konohamaru heran

"Ah kaa-san ku buat aku kesal tapi ya sudah lah semua telah terjadi" keluh menma

"Kaa-san mu membuat mu kesal kenapa? "

"Sulit untuk aku ceritakan, ayo cepat kita harus cepat kekelas sebelum lonceng bunyi"Seru menma mempercepat langkah nya

"Hei tunggu"teriak konohamaru

Menma tersenyum tipis, dia memiliki teman yang menerimanya apa ada nya walah hanya satu tapi itu tak masalah bagi nya.

Di tempat lain

Uchiha itachi berjalan menuju ruangan naruto dengan beberapa dokumen di tanggan nya.

Tok

tok

tok

"Masuk" seru naruto dari dalam

 **Clek**

Itachi pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu

"Pagi Uzumaki -san"Sapa itachi formal

"Pagi juga uchiha-san" balas naruto"Silahkan duduk"sambung naruto

Itachi pun duduk di depan naruto yang sedang memeriksa laporan yang ada di meja nya

"Ada perlu apa uchiha-san?" tanya naruto sambil memandang itachi

"Ini dokumen perjanjian kerja sama nya" ucap itachi sambil memberikan dokumen yang dia bawak

Naruto menerima dengan senang hati dan membaca dengan teliti isi perjanjian itu, sesekali kerutan muncul di kening naruto.

"Maaf Uchiha-san, ini tidak sesuai kesepakatan" Ucap naruto sambil meletakan dokumen itu di atas meja

"Maksudnya?" tanya itachi tak menggerti

"Sesuai kesepakatan kita bersama saat rapat saat itu, aku ingi setengah nya bukan 30%" Ucap naruto dingin"Dan disini tertulis kalau yang memimpin adalah perusahan uchiha, hahaha jangan bercanda. Disini kalian yang membutuhkan bantuan ku, bukan aku yang butuh kalian" sambung naruto dingin dan datar

Itachi menbeku' _Sial, kenapa jadi aku yang kena pada hal bukan aku yang buat_ ' kesal itachi

"Maaf saya akan menperbaiki nya"Sesal itachi

"Hn"

Itachi pun pamit untuk undur diri, setelah tak melihat itachi lagi naruto menyeringai.

"Kalian salah memilih lawan 'tikus-tikus' bodoh, shika mata-matai mereka terus" perintah naruto kepada shikamaru yang ternyata sedari tadi di ruangan itu tepat nya di sudut ruangan yang sedikit gelap

"Merepotkan"

-Itachi Pov

Sial sekali nasib ku, gara-gara mereka aku harus di permalukan seperti ini, awas saja mereka

-Normal Pov

 **Brak**

Suara pintu di buka secara kasar, ternyata itu adalah ulah itachi. Itachi memandang sang adik yang menatap nya malas.

"Jelaskan apa ini? kenapa kau melakukan ini? kau ingin mempermalukan nii-san mu ah!" Betak itachi kalap

"Itachi-kun kau kenapa?"tanya mikoto lembut

"Dia ini kaa-san"menunjuk sasuke" membuat dokumen perjanjian yang salah, aku di permalukan kaa-san" adu itachi

"Sasuke benarkah itu?" tanya mikoto ke putra bungsu nya

"Hn, aku kira dia tak akan membaca dokumen itu secara teliti" Jawab nya acuh tak acuh

"Kau, adik kurang ajar" kesal itachi sambil menuju kamarnya"Kau urus lah sendiri, aku tak akan mau kesana lagi"sambung itachi sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas _'cih kenapa harus aku sih, aku juga tak ingin bertemu dengan ai namikaze itu. dia mengingat kan ku dengan menma'_ batin sasuke sedih

*Skip Time

Berita tentang di temukan nya mayat di salah satu gang di pusat pembelanjaan dengan keadaan yang mengerikan, tubuh nya telah hancur dan susah untuk dikenali kalau saja tidak ada tanda pengenal di dombet sang mayat. Nagato itu lah nama mayat tersebut, salah satu pegawai di cafe 24 jam.

Masyarakat yang mendengar berita itu begitu terkejut, banyak opini-opini yang terpikirkan oleh mereka.

Sasuke, neji, kiba, shino dan sakura yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah cafe.

"Kalian sudah melihat berita tentang kematian nagato itu?" tanya kiba memecahkan keheningan

"Sudah, itu benar-benar mengerikan"Balas sakura merinding

"Bukan kah nagato itu salah satu yang membully menma tanpa ampun dan kabarnya menma setelah itu di rawat dirumah sakit dan juga yang aku dengan dia hampir mati saat itu kalau tak ada seorang gadis yang entah dari mana datang nya menyelamatkan menma" ucap neji panjang lebar

"Sasuke kau kenapa diam saja?" tanya kiba heran

"Hn" balas sasuke tak nyambung

"Kalian apa tak menyadari sesuatu? " tanya shino dijawab gelengan"luka-luka yang ada di mayat nagato persis seperti luka yang dia berikan pada menma dulu"

Apa yang di ucapkan menma begitu terkejut

"Apa mungkin menma membalas dendamnya pada orang-orang yang telah menbully dan menghinanya" seru kiba berpendapat

"Tidak mungkin, menma bukan orang yang seperti itu" ucap sakura cepat

"Jadi siapa yang melakukan ini? kalian tau kan menma dia tinggal cuma bersama kakek dan nenek nya tak mungkin kakek dan nenek nya yang melakukan itu" Ujar neji

"yang penting kita harus selalu waspada" ucap sasuke di setujui oleh teman-teman nya

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk seorang wanita berambut pirang dan laki-laki berambut merah mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan serius.

"Mereka mulai waspada" bisik ino

"Ya, kita harus sampaikan ini kepada naru"balas gaara pelan

Ino dan gaara pun menghubungi naruto dan memberikan informasi yang mereka dapat. Naruto yang mendengar informasi dari gaara dan ino hanya tertawa tanpa henti, shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya menggumamkan kata favorit nya 'merepotkan'

-Naruto Pov

Aku menatap foto seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan ku dengan tatapan rindu, sedih, semuanya bercampur, tapi senyuman di bibirnya tak pernah lepas dari wajah nya

"Nii-san, maaf kan naru. tapi naru tak bisa hanya berdiam diri saja, bantu lah naru dari atas sana" lirih ku

-Normal pov

Angin berhembus dengan lembut membelai wajah naruto sebagai balasan dari permintaan naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut sambil menatap langit dari balkon kamarnya.

"Arigato nii-san" bisik naruto pada angin yang berhembus

*Skip Time

Sasuke cs mengalami masalah yang sulit beberapa hari ini, baik itu masalah kecil maupun besar seperti mobil mogok, ban meletus atau kempes, di hadang oleh preman atau geng-geng mafia maupun yakuza. Mereka tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka, pernah hampir sekali nyawa mereka melayang bila saat itu tidak ada yang menolong mereka. Tapi menjelang satu hari sebelum reunian, mereka tidak mengalami masalah atau kesialan yang lain nya.

Reuni itu dia adakan pukul 7:30, banyak yang datang di reunian itu, tanpa merasakan firasat apa pun. Mereka tertawa bersama, entah itu lucu atau tidak.

Ditempat naruto, naruto bersiap-siap untuk munuju KIS dan memberi kejutan untuk mereka. Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir naruto, shikamaru dan gaara yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, menma? jangan di tanya sekarang tu anak lagi cemberut melihat kaa-san nya.

"Kaa-san~ menma ikut ya~ ya~" Bujuk menma dengan _kitty ayes no jutsu_ nya

"Tidak menma, tidak saat nya"Tolak naruto tegas segaligus lembut "Kaa-san tidak mau kau terluka, tidak akan pernah"lirih naruto

"Kaa-san jangan sedih, menma akan di rumah saja. tapi kaa-san cepat pulang nya ya" Ucap menma yang tak sanggup melihat naruto bersedih

"Hmm"Angguk naruto" kaa-san akan cepat pulang untuk menma"sambung naruto tulus

Menma tersenyum lalu memeluk kaa-san nya erat.

"Naru-chan ayo waktu nya kita berangkat" Tegus gaara

"Ya, shika tolong jaga menma dan jangan tidur melulu" Ingat naruto "Menma jangan tidur terlalu malam, ingat kau besok harus sekolah. sebelum tidur periksa dulu tugas rumah mu dengan teliti, ya sudah jaa" Nasehat naruto panjang lebar

"Jaa kaa-san, paman gaara" Lambai menma kepada naruto dan gaara yang telah pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka

-Naruto Pov

"Apa semua telah siap gaara?" tanya ku memintak kepastian

"Ya naru, semua telah siap"jawab gaara yakin walau terlihat datar saja bagi orang lain tapi tidak bagi ku

Perjalanan kami menuju IKHS tidak begitu lama hanya butuh waktu 15 menit. aku dapat melihat begitu banyak mobil terpakir di halaman sekolah dan beberapa orang yang memakai pakaian mahal dan bermerek.

Gaara membuka kan pintu mobil untuk ku, aku pun keluar dari mobil dan menggandeng tangan gaara.

"Kau siapa naru?" tanya gaara

"Huff siapa"jawab ku mantap

-Normal pov

Naruto dan gaara pun berjalan menuju aula, dimana acara reunian di lakukan. Mereka yang melihat naruti begitu terkejut karena naruto begitu mirip dengan menma ada juga yang berfikir naruto itu adalah menma.

Naruto melangkah kepanggung, dan berbica dengam MC acara. Setelah berbicara cukup lama naruto pun naik keatas panggung.

Semua yang hadir disana memandang naruto heran serta terkejut, naruto dapat melihat sasuke cs tak jauh dari nya.

"Malam semuanya, maaf kan saya mengganggu waktu kalian sebentar. Saya disini sebagai perwakilan dari Uzumaki Menma yang tidak bisa hadir di acara ini" Seru naruto dengan mengeras suara

"Kenapa? dan kau siapa nya menma?" Tanya konan Berteriak

"Saya? "Menujuk diri sendiri"Ah saya benar-benar tak sopan"ucap naruto merasa bersalah, yang sebenarnya pura-pura"Pekenalkan saya Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, saudari kembar dari Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma"

Semua yang di sana begitu terkejut dan ada yang takut karena mereka baru tau kalau menma seorang Namikaze, terutama sasuke cs.

"Dan soal menma-nii yang tak bisa datang karena dia sudah pergi"sambung naruto datar

"Pergi kemana? kami ingin sekali memintak maaf pada menma"Seru mereka

Naruto tersenyum sedih

"Tidak ada guna nya kalian memintak maaf, karena menma-nii telah berada di samping kami-sama"

Mendengar itu mereka begitu terkejut, rasa bersalah begitu merasukihati mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum mencemooh.

"Naru ayo kita pulang"Seru gaara dari samping panggung

"Ya" balas naruto menghampiri gaara

Saat mereka akan keluar dari aula seorang wanita menghadang jalan mereka, wanita itu menghambur ke pelukan naruto

"Hiks naru hiks"tangis nya

Naruto mengelus punggung wanita itu lembut

"Ssttt sudah lah hinata, nii-san ku sudah bahagia di sana"ucap naruto menenangkan

Hinata melepaskan pelukan nya

"Jangan bersedih lagi, nii-san ku tak suka itu. Kau tau bukan kita masih memiliki menma kecil"Bisik naruto

"Ya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan nya"Balas hinata

"Datang lah ke mension ku, kau tau kan di mana"

"Ya"

"Baiklah kalau gitu aku pergi dulu, kasihan anak ku menunggu ku, dia tak bisa tidur kalau tidak ada kaa-san nya" pamit naruto di sertai candaan

"Hihihi ya, hati-hati kaa-san menma" Canda hinata

Naruto tersenyum tulus lalu segera pergI dari tempat itu bersama dengan gaara yang setia di samping nya, menggenggam tangan nya untuk memberi kekuatan.

"Kau melihat wajah mereka saat itu gaara? mereka begitu menggelikan"Ujar naruto senang

"Ya, itu lah resiko bagi mereka. oh ya perusahan mereka sudah di ambang ke hancuran, aku mendapat laporan dari mereka"Ucap gaara

"Oh bagus itu, mereka akan segera berakhir"

*Skip time

Ruang kerja naruto kini di isi oleh sasuke cs yang akan memberikan dokumen yang di ingin kan naruto, semua yang didalam ruangan itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing kecuali naruto yang membawa isi dokumen(kontrak kerja) dengan teliti.

"Bagus, ini baru sesuai dengan kesepakatan"Ucap naruto membuat mereka sadar

Naruto pun menanda tangani dokumen itu disusun oleh sasuke cs

"Baiklah, yang asli saya yang akan menyimpannya"ujar naruto sambil menyimpan sementara dokumen itu di laci meja kerja nya

Tok

tok

tok

"Masuk"

Clek

Anko, sekretaris naruto, masuk kedalam ruang kerja naruto

"Permisi Naru-sama"Ucap anko sopan

"Ya, ada apa anko-san?" tanya naruto tak kalah sopan

"Tuan muda ada disini, dia ingin bertemu dengan anda"Lapornya agak geli

"Biarkan dia masuk" perintah naruto

"Baik naru-sama, saya permisi dulu" pamit nya

"ya"

Anko pun keluar dan mempersilahkan menma masuk dengan menyeret tas sekolah nya malas

Clek

Sasuke cs sangat terkejut saat melihat menma, sedang kan menma tersenyum lima jari sambil berlari menuju naruto yang tersenyum pada nya.

"Ada apa ini? tumben bocah kaa-san ini mau kekantor kaa-san?" Tanya naruto sambil menggoda

"Hehehe, Menma kangen kaa-san"Jawab nya semangat

"Ckckck kau tak bisa membohongi kaa-san menma-kun, apa yang telah kau lakukan?"Tanya naruto lagi agak tegas

"Ih kaa-san ngak bisa di boongi, ngak asik" cemberutnya

Naruto hanya cekikikan melihat itu

Chu~

Naruto mencium pipi menma dengan lembut, itu membuat wajah menma memerah malu

"Ih kaa-san jangan cium menma, itu menjijikan"Gerutu nya

"Tapi menma suka kan"goda naruto"Jadi apa yang telah menma lakukan kali ini?"tanya naruto kembali ketopik awal

"Itu, menma bertemu dengan teman tou-san. dia guru oleh raga di sekolah menma, rambut nya aneh juga penampilannya. Dia selalu berteriak soal semangat masa muda, hehehe dia aneh sekali. Dia bilang kalau tou-san dan dia akrab, mereka sering bertanding bersama, itu membuat mereka dekat. Kata nya, tou-san merupakan teman pertama nya yang menerima nya apa adanya"Cerita menma

Naruto mendengar itu sambil tersenyum

"Dia lee, tou-san mu sering menceritakan nya pada kaa-san. baik itu melalui telepon maupun langsung, kaa-san juga sudah pernah bertemu dengan nya. Dia baik, tou-san mu beruntung mempunyai teman seperti dia, yang menerima apa ada nya tou-san mu, dia juga tak mempedulikan tou-san mu itu seperti apa begitu juga tou-san mu. Tapi ya dasar nya tou-san mu itu bodoh, lugu, dia mudah saja berteman dengan orang-orang yang hanya menbuat nya menderita, dasar Baka no nii-san" Gerutu naruto setengah kesal

"Iya, untung menma tidak bodoh seperti tou-san" Balas menma bersyukur

"Ya, kan menma anak nya kaa-san" Balas naruto bangga

Mereka mengacuhkan sasuke cs yang ada di ruangan itu, sebenarnya naruto dan menma tau kalau sasuke cs memperhatikan mereka. Tapi mau gimana lagi, rencana tetap lah rencana.

"Astaga kaa-san sampai lupa, menma perkenalkan diri mu"Seru naruto membuat sasuke cs tersadar

"Hai, Perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze menma"Ucap menma sedikit dingin

"Salam kenal, saya haruno sakura"

"Inuzuka kiba"

"Aburame shino"

"Hyuuga neji"

"Uchiha sasuke"

"Wah kalian semua teman-teman tou-san ku ya, wah akhirnya menma bisa bertemu dengan teman tou-san yang lainnya"Senang nya

"Ne, menma kau duduk di sana dulu ya " pinta naruto

"Hai kaa-san"

Menma pun menuju meja kerja naruto

"Maaf ya"Ucap naruto

"Tidak apa-apa"Balas sakura

Naruto tersenyum, rapat mereka pun di mulai lagi. Menma mendengar dengan seksama apa yang mereka bicarakan,' _ayah'_ saat menma melihat orang itu.

Naruto sesekali melihat kearah menma yang sesadang memperhatikan nya serta sasuke cs, sedikit senyuman terukir di wajah naruto saat tau menma memandang orang itu dengan berbagai tatapan, rindu, benci, senang.

Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, shikamaru dan gaara yang di tugas kan naruto untuk mengerjakan suatu yang penting, apa semua nya sesuai rencana? entah siapa yang tau?

Tbc

Maaf minna san, baru update sekarang.

Otak Gami di kuras untuk ujian,

GamI harap di chapter ini tidak terlalu banyak salah nya, otak gami bener-bener ngak mau di ajak kompromi. Apalagi setiap sore harus err wajib nonton Naruto, ngak nyambung hehehe.

Gami akan balas review dulu ya

Harpaairiry: arigato, ini sudah lnjut

sivanya anggarada: Terima kasih, Gami senang ada yang bilang cerita gami keren#nangis bombai

Akan gami usahakan.

Neji? hehehe kaya nya salah deh

Dan terima kasih

afifahfebri235: Arigato

85: Ini sudah lanjut ^_^

oka: Maaf tidak bisa update kilat, Gami disibukan oleh ujian yang bikin otak gami terbakar.

veira sadewa: hehehe

saera: Benarkah? siapa?

Ya Gami akan terus semangat #Mata berapi-api

Terima kasih

Indah605: Terima kasih, sekarang Gami sudah tau.

Ya begitu lah, mereka yang di ruang rapat itu sahabat menma kecuali itachi.

Khukhukhu, itu pasti , mereka harus menderita.

Sekali lagi terima kasih

REVIEW plisss


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter ini diisi oleh flasback yang terjadi pada menma, dan alasan kenapa menma bisa di bully, dan juga disini juga akan keluar sosok misterius yang membantu naruto dari balik layar

.

.

.

 **Album coklat bergaris biru**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family,

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Miss Typo, gaje, ada sedikit yaoi nya

Chapter 5

 **Flasback On**

 _Di sebuah bandara salah satu kota di USA, seorang wanita berusia 16 memeluk seorang laki-laki yang seusia dengannya. mereka adalah Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto dan Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma._

 _"Nii-san benar akan pergi? "Tanya naruto khawatir_

 _"Ya, ini sudah keputusan nii-san"Jawab menma lembut_

 _"Nii-san harus janji, nii-san harus hubungi naru setiap hari, kalau tidak naru akan mendatangi nii-san" Ancam naruto sambil memicingkan mata nya galak_

 _"Hihihi, Nii-san akan menghubungi mu setiap hari, janji" Balas menma sambil menunjukan kelingking nya dan naruto menyatukan kelingking mereka_

 _"Ya sudah sana pergi"Usir naru dengan ekspresi cemberut_

 _"Iya iya imouto" Balas menma sambil mengusap kepala naruto lembut"Baiklah nii-san berangkat sekarang jaga diri mu baik-baik"sambung nya lalu pergi menuju pesawat pribadi milik Uzumaki_

 _Naruto menatap kepergian menma dengan cemas, dia merasa firasat yang tidak enak. Dengan cepat naruto mengambil handphone nya dan mengetik sebuah nomor yang di hafal nya._

 _tutt_

 _tutt_

 _clik_

 _'hallo' suara wanita di seberang_

 _"Hai, ino ini aku naruto"_

 _'Ada apa naru?'_

 _"Tolong awasi nii-san ku, dia sekarang sedang menuju jepang tepat nya konoha" Perintah naruto_

 _'Baik naru, apa ada yang lain? '_

 _"Ya, beri semua informasi apa pun yang di lakukan nii-san dan apa pun yang terjadi pada nya, ah juga siapa-siapa saja yang jadi teman nya di sana lengkap"_

 _'Okey, akan aku laksanakan'sanggup ino_

 _"Bagus"Senang naruto_

 _tutt_

 _tutt_

 _Hubungan pun terputus, Naruto pun melangkah keluar dari bandara dan masuk kedalam mobil salah satu sahabat nya yang sudah di mintak nya untuk menyemputnya._

 _"Apa tidak apa-apa naru?"Tanya seorang cowok berambut merah a.k.a sabaku gaara_

 _"Entah lah, kita lihat saja nantik. ayo kita kembali, aku mau istirahat"Ucap naruto lemas_

 _"Baiklah"Balas gaara dan menghidup kan mobil nya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Gaara, shika dia dimana?"Tanya naruto saat mereka sampai di sebuah mansion_

 _"Mencari uke katanya"Jawab gaara enteng_

 _"Wht? dasar dia itu"Ucap naruto geleng-geleng kepala "Aku heran,bukan nya kau itu tipe uke gaara?"Tanya naruto polos_

 _Twing_

 _"Naruto"Murka gaara_

 _"Whaaa" Teriak naruto sambil berlari menghindari amukan gaara_

 _Naruto dan gaara masih saja kejar-kejaran di sekitar mansion, sampai seseorang menegur mereka_

 _"Hei kalian, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan"Tegus pria berambut merah dan bermata merah a.k.a Uzumaki kyuubi_

 _Otomatis kedua orang itu berhenti dan menoleh pada kyuubi_

 _"Jii-san sudah kembali? kapan?" tanya naruto polos tanpa melihat kyuubi yang sudah menahan amarah_

 _"Hei bocah sudah ku bilang panggil aku nii-san bukan jii-san "Marah nya_

 _"Hmmm baiklah kyuu-nii" Balas naruto_

 _"Bagus, aku baru sampai sejam yang lalu"Kyuubi menjawab pertanyaan naruto yang di awal_

 _"Oh"Hanya itu respon dari naruto, lalu dia pergi menuju kamar nya._

 _Gaara? ah dia sudah menghilang duluan saat mendengar suara kyuubi, hehehe dia malas berurusan dengan kyuubi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Menma yang sudah sampai di konoha begitu senang apalagi dia di jemput oleh kakek dan nenek nya, rasa nya kehidupan nya di konoha akan lebih berwarna._

 _*Skip Time_

 _Esok hari nya menma berangkat kesekolah barunya dengan diantar oleh supir pribadi Namikaze-senju karna dia belum begitu hafal jalan nya._

 _Semua siswa dan siswi melihat kedatangan menma heran 'mungkin murid baru' itu mungkin yang di pikirkan mereka. Menma berjalan dengan semangat menuju ruang kepala sekolah._

 _Tok_

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _"Masuk"_

 _Clek_

 _"Pagi jii-san"Sapa menma ramah_

 _"Pagi menma"Balas kepala sekolah a.k.a senju jiraya"Duduklah"_

 _Menma pun duduk_

 _"Jii-san akan panggil sensei yang akan menjadi wali kelas mu"Ucap jiraya sambil menghubungi seseorang_

 _15 menit kemudian_

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _"Masuk"_

 _clek_

 _"Ada apa jiraya-sama memanggil saya?"Tanya kakashi_

 _"Tolong antarkan menma kekelas nya"Perintahnya_

 _"Baik, ayo ikut aku menma"Seru kakashi_

 _"Hai, jaa jii-san" Pamit menma mengikuti kakashi_

 _Mereka (kakashi dan menma) menuju kelas 1-A, suasana lorong kelas begitu sepih karna semua nya sudah masuk kekelas masing-masing._

 _"Tunggu di sini sensai masuk dulu"Ucap kakashi-sensei_

 _"Hai"_

 _Kakashi pun masuk kedalam kelas_

 _"Pagi anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari inggris, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan diri mu"Sapa dan perintah sensei_

 _Masuklah seorang siswa berambut pirang berantakan, kulit putih, tubuh ramping seperti wanita, bola mata berwarna biru secerah langit musim semi, tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing_

 _"Pagi semuanya, perkenalkan nama ku Namikaze Menma, salam kenal" ucap menma di akhiri dengan senyum lima jari nya_

 _"Kawaiii" teriak para siswi memenuhu kelas_

 _"Diam, Menma duduk lah di samping hinata, dan hinata angkat tangan mu" perintah sensai_

 _Hinata pun menganggkat tangan nya, menma berpamitan dengan sensei dan lalu menuju meja nya_

 _"Hai nama ku Namikaze Menma"salam menma_

 _"Hyuuga hinata"Balas hinata tidak terbatah_

 _"Kita berteman"Ucap menma_

 _"Ya"_

 _"Hehehe kau mirip dengan adik ku, stt jangan kasih tau yang lain nya ya"Bisik menma agar tidak kena marah kakashi-sensei_

 _"ya"Angguk hinata_

 _Mereka pun mendengarkan penjelasan kakashi-sensei dengan cermat ya walau pun menma sering mengeluh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam istirahat pun berbunyi, Menma yang tidak begitu tau seluk-beluk KIS memintak bantuan hinata untuk menemaninya berkeliling._

 _"_ _ **Kyaaaa sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Kiba-kun, sakura-chan, shino-ku"**_ _teriakkan dari murid-murid KIS saat para idola mereka melewati koridor dimana hinata dan menma berada_

 _"Berisik, mereka kenapa Hinata-chan?"Tanya menma heran sesekali mengerutu_

 _"Oh itu palingan para pangeran dan putri di sini, ya mereka merupakan idola disini"Jawab hinata apa ada nya_

 _"Oh begitu, sama seperti Imouto ku. dia merupakan primadona di sekolah ku yang dulu, banyak yang ingin mendekati nya aku jadi repot karna nya, untung ada sahabat adik ku yang menjaga nya sekarang"Curhat menma_

 _"Hahaha, pasti menma-kun sangat sayang dengan adik menma-kun" ucap hinata lembut_

 _"Ya, dia imouto ku yang paling aku sayang"Balas menma semangat_

 _Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah menma_

 _"Hinata-hime apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya neji saat melihat hinata_

 _"Ah? neji-nii, aku cuma menemani teman baru ku berkeliling"Jawab hinata_

 _Mereka melihat kemenma, menma itu bisa dibilang tampan juga bisa di bilang cantik, menma yang merasa di tatap segera membungkukkan badan_

 _"Hai perkenalkan aku Namikaze menma"Sapa menma ramah_

 _Mereka hanya diam, menma jadi salah tingkah_

 _"Yo menma aku inuzuka kiba, dia aburame shino, haruno sakura, hyuuga neji dan terakhir uchiha sasuke" ucap kiba sambil memperkenalkan teman-teman nya_

 _Menma melihat mereka satu persatu dan_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Tiba-tiba jantung menma berbunyi lebih keras dan cepat_

 _"Ya sudah kami pergi dulu jaa"Pamit sakura dan pergi bersama teman-teman nya_

 _Menma memandang kepergian mereka dengan ekspresi yang berubah_

 _"Menma-kun kau kenapa ?"Tanya hinata khawatir_

 _"Tidak apa-apa" jawab menma_

 _"Oh ya menma boleh aku mintak nomor mu dan adik mu, aku ingin tau dia seperti apa" ucap hinata malu_

 _"Tentu"_

 _Menma pun memberikan nomer handphone nya juga nomor adik nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata yang tidak memiliki kerjaan apa pun, segaja menghubungi nomor adik nya menma. sedangkan naruto yang sekarang berada di sekolah nya di kagetkan dengan getaran handphone nya._

 _"Hallo"Sapa naruto_

 _"Hai, apa ini adik nya menma?"Tanya hinat gugup_

 _"Ya, ini siapa nya menma-nii?" tanya naruto_

 _"Aku teman nya menma"Jawab hinata_

 _"Oh begitu, syukur lah kalau nii-san ku punya teman. nama ku Uzumaki naruto"_

 _"Hyuuga hinata, kau berasal dari Keluarga Uzumaki? kenapa menma memakai marga Namikaze?" tanya hinata heran_

 _"Oh itu Namikaze itu marga ayah kami dan Uzumaki marga ibu kami" jelas naruto_

 _"Oh gitu"_

 _"Oh ya hinata bisa kah kau menjaga sebuah rahasia?"_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Sebenarnya nii-san ku itu memiliki orientasi menyimpang kau tau kan homo, yaoi dan segala nya"Terang naruto_

 _"Apa?"Ucap hinata terkejut_

 _"Kau jijik hinata?"Tanya naruto lemah_

 _"Tidak hanya terkejut, kau tau kan di sini hubungan seperti itu sangat tabu. bagaimana kalau ada yang tau " Khawatir hinata_

 _"Aku tau, itu lah aku menceritakan nya pada mu, aku mintak tolong, tolong lindungi nii-san ku"Pinta naruto_

 _"Tentu, aku akan melindungi menma, dia sudah aku anggap kakak sendiri" Ucap hinata tegas_

 _"Arigato hinata"Ucap naruto senang_

 _Mereka pun sibuk berbincang-bicang sampai hinata tidak membalas ucapan naruto karena ketiduran, tentu saja waktu mereka berbeda. Naruto yang bolos di jam pelajaran fisika mau tak mau menghabiskan waktu nya di kantin karena percuma saja masuk kalau nantik nya dia dihukum._

 _"Aku senang nii-san sudah punya teman, tapi aku takut bila mereka tau tentang orientasi nii-san" Gumam naruto pada dirinya sendiri_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata yang sudah tau tentang menma, menjadi lebih over pada menma. Dimana ada hinata disitu ada menma, hinata yang melihat gelagat aneh saat menma melihat sasuke menjadi khawatir. Hinata menghubungi naruto untuk memberitahu soal ini_

 _"Hallo naru"Sapa hinata tak semangat_

 _'Ada apa hinata?'Tanya naruto di seberang heran_

 _"Naru seperti nya menma menyukai seseorang"Ucap hinata_

 _'Bagus dong kalau gitu'_

 _"Tapi dia menyukai laki-laki"Ucap hinata prustasi_

 _'Wht? astaga ini gawat, sangat gawat. agrr. hinata awasi nii-san terus jangan sampai dia berbuat cerobah' Ucap naruto tak kalah prustasi dari hinata_

 _Semenjak itu hinata selalu mengawasi menma karna dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada menma yang sudah dianggap nya seperti kakak nya sendiri, Sering kali menma kesal karna di ikutin terus tapi dia diam saat hinata menyebut nama adik nya siapa lagi kalau bukan naruto._

 _Menma juga sering bercerita kepada naruto setiap hari apa pun yang dia lakukan, sering kali dia kena omel oleh naruto karna sikap nya yang ceroboh itu. Tapi menma tak pernah marah karna dia tau kalau naruto memperhatikan nya walau mereka jauh, dia sangat beruntung memiliki naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun menma bersekolah di KIS, sekarang dia sekelas dengan sasuke, neji, kiba, shino dan sakura. Hati nya begitu senang saat tau itu, sampai-sampai naruto, hinata yang jadi korban curhat kebahagiaan nya._

 _Suatu hari menma memasuki ruang olahraga di sana dia melihat seorang siswa yang lagi mengelilingi lapangan basket._

 _"Hai apa yang kau lakukan"Teriak menma_

 _Siswa itu melihat kearah menma_

 _"Yo aku lagi lari 100 kali"Balas nya tak kalah berteriak_

 _"Apa kau tidak lelah"Tanya menma menperhatikan nya_

 _"Tidak, karna ini lah semangat masa muda ku"_

 _Menma merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan siswa itu yang namanya lee, dia tidak mau kasih tau marga nya tapi itu tak masalah._

 _Ternyata lee anak yang baik, menma sering bercerita pada naruto tentang lee dan naruto bilang dia itu orang yang baik, dia pantas jadi teman mu. Akhirnya menma pun berteman dengan lee, lee begitu senang karna dia memiliki teman sekarang. Menma merupakan teman pertamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ini album milik kalian ambil sesuai urutan tempat duduk" Ucap ketua kelas_

 _Mereka pun mengambil satu persatu, menma yang sudah mendapatkan album miliknya begitu senang, apalagi disana ada foto orang itu, orang yang di sukainya._

 _"Naru lihat ini album sekolah nii-san" Seru menma pada naruto saat naruto berlibur di jepang_

 _"Wah, coba naru lihat"Ucap naruto ikut senang_

 _"ini"_

 _Menma memberikan album nya pada naruto dengan senang, naruto membuka album itu dengan hati-hati. Dapat dilihatnya bila sebagian atau keseluruhan foto di beri stiker berbagai bentuk seperti sebuah tanda._

 _"Kenapa nii-san memberi stiker di foto ini? dan kenapa stiker pada orang itu begitu kentara kalau dia orang yang nii-san sukai" ucap naruto sambil menujuk foto seorang siswa dengan stiker hati yang tertempel di atas foto itu_

 _"Begitu kah, hehehe nii-san suka aja"Balas nya cengegesan_

 _"Tapi kalau ada yang melihat ini bagaimana?" tanya naruto khawatir_

 _"Tenang saja, kan kau bisa bawa kan album ini ke Mansion kita di sana"Jawab nya tanpa beban_

 _"Ya terserahlah, ayo kita pergi nii-san. Naru mau pergi ketaman ayo" ajak naruto sambil menarik tangan menma_

 _"Iya iya tunggu dulu" seru menma sambil mengambil jaket nya"Ayo, apa kita ajak hinata dan lee juga?"Tanya menma sebelum mereka berangkat_

 _"Ya, Naru sudah menghubungi mereka. Mereka akan langsung ketaman"Jawab naruto_

 _"Baiklah, kita berangkat" Seru menma sambil menjalankan mobil nya_

 _Hari itu di habiskan oleh mereka bermain di taman seharian, karena ini juga hari terakhir naruto di jepang untuk liburan, dia akan kembali ke amerika esok hari nya._

 _Semua wahana mereka naiki, menma dan lee begitu pucat saat keluar dari rumah hantu, mereka juga masuk kerumah cermin yang mengakibatkan mereka tersesat selama 1 jam._

 _"Wah hari ini menyenangkan sekali" Ujar menma senang_

 _"Benar, semua penuh semangat masa muda"Balas lee_

 _"Hahaha, ya Naru sangat senang liburan tahun ini" ucap naruto tak kalah senang_

 _"Ya, aku juga. seperti berlibur dengan keluarga sendiri, menyenangkan." Ucap hinata ikut senang_

 _"Aku harap tahun depan kita bisa seperti ini lagi"Harap naruto_

 _"Ya" Setuju yang lain._

 _Tapi itu lah liburan terakhir yang menyenangkan bagi mereka, karena badai yang dasyat akan memerjang mereka tepat nya menma._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ayo lah menma kau tidak pernah ikut liburan dengan kami, ini tahun terakhir sekolah loh"Bujuk sakura_

 _"Akan aku pikirkan, sudah dulu ya jaa"Pamin menma_

 _"Apa kau serius mengajak menma?"Tanya tayuya saat melihat menma telah menghilang dari pandangan nya_

 _"Ya, kenapa? dia kan belum pernah ikut liburan dengan kita, apa lagi kita akan liburan di villa pribadi milik uchiha" Jawab sakura_

 _"Ya terserah kau saja"_

 _Menma berlari menuju imouto nya yang sedang ada di taman belakang mansion bermain dengan kucing peliharan nya._

 _"Naru"Panggil menma_

 _Naruto menoleh ke arah menma dan tersenyum_

 _"Ada apa nii-san? seperti nya nii-san senang sekali?"Tanya naruto penasaran_

 _"Hehehe, teman nii-san mengajak nii-san liburan" Ucap nya_

 _"Trus?"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau nii-san ikut?" tanya nya penuh harapan_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, naru tidak masalah kok liburan sendirian disini. hmm kebetulan ada teman naru yang juga tinggal di konoha dan di juga lagi ada disini jadi naru bisa pergi dengan nya" Ucap naruto menenangkan menma_

 _"Benarkah?" tanya menma mintak kepastian_

 _"Hmm"Angguk naruto_

 _"Whaaa arigato imouto" pekik menma sambil memeluk naruto senang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah menemani menma di ruang keluarga tadi, naruto pun pergi kekamarnya dan berbaring diranjang nya._

 _Merasa ingat sesuatu naruto pub mengirin pesan keseseorang_

 _ **To**_

 _ **senpai**_

 _Nii-san, apa besok nii-san kosong?_

 _Setelah mengirim itu naruto pun menunggu balasannya_

 _drr_

 _ **From**_

 _ **U. Keriput senpai**_

 _Ya, kenapa? kau mengajak ku kencan~_

 _Naruto yang mendapat balasan itu cekikikan_

 _ **To**_

 _ **senpai**_

 _Bisa di bilang gitu, hehehe. bisa kan besok jemput naru di mansion dan kita kencan~_

 _Senyum tak lepas dari wajah naruto_

 _ **From**_

 _ **senpai**_

 _Tentu, tapi kau harus bantuin aku dengan paman mu itu ya_

 _ **To**_

 _ **senpai**_

 _Tentu ^_^, ya sudah naru mau tidur dulu. selamat malam._

 _ **From**_

 _ **senpai**_

 _Selamat malam juga dan mimpi indah_

 _._

 _Di tempat lain seorang pria berusia 20 tahun sedang bermain dengan handphone nya. Berkirim pesan dengan kuning._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi nya menma sibuk mempersiapkan pakaian nya di jam 5 pagi, karena kemaren dia lupa untuk menyiapkan keperluan nya._

 _Naruto yang terganggu tidur nya, segera menuju kamar menma yang memang tidak di kunci._

 _Clek_

 _Disana menma yang masih memakai piyama nya memasukan baju kedalam ransel._

 _"Hommm Nii-san kenapa? "Tanya naruto sambil menguap_

 _"Ah? naru, nii-san lupa menyiapkan keperluan nii-san" Jawabnya_

 _"Hmmm, mandilah sana. biar para pelayan yang menyiapkan nya, mereka jam segini sudah bangun kok" Seru naruto melangkah keluar kamar menma dan menuju dapur_

 _"Okey imouto" Balas menma yang masuk kekamar mandi_

 _Naruto yang sudah ada di dapur segera memintak tolong kepada salah seorang pelayan dan pelayan itu dengan senang hati menolong nya._

 _"Ah? Nona muda kenapa sudah bangun?"Tanya yamato saat melihat naruto tiduran di meja makan_

 _Tadi pas naruto memintak tolong kepelayan itu, yamato belum muncul_

 _"Ah paman, naru kebangun gara-gara nii-san berisik"Jawab naruto cemberut_

 _"Berisik?"_

 _"Hmm dia mau pergi liburan dengan teman-teman nya tapi lupa menyiapkan pakaian dan lain-lain nya" Jelas naruto_

 _"Oh, apa Nona muda mau di buat kan sesuatu?" Tanya yamato_

 _"Hmm tidak paman belum mood" Jawab naruto malas_

 _"Ya sudah paman tinggal dulu ya"Pamit yamato_

 _"Ya, oh nantik antar nii-san kesekolah nya ya paman" Pinta naruto_

 _"Ha'i"_

 _Setelah yamato pergi naruto pun melanjutkan tidur-tiduran nya. Menma di dalam kamar sibuk sendiri memilih baju yang mau dia pakai, sampai-sampai pelayan yang membantu menyiapkan keperluan nya ikut membantu memilih baju yang di kenakan nya._

 _"Apa yang di bagus?"Tanya menma sambil sedikit berputar_

 _"Bagus tuan muda" jawab pelayan itu_

 _"Baiklah aku pakai ini saja"Ucap nya_

 _Sebenarnya pakaian menma sederhana saja kok, dia memaksi kaos bewarna biru dan jeket bewarna merah serta celana panjang semata kaki.(Maaf tidak tau cara jelasinnya)_

 _Sekitar 30 menit kemudian menma pun siap, dia harus ada di sekolah sebelum jam 6 karena mereka akan berangkat bersama-sama jam 6._

 _"Bawak bekal ini nii-san, kau belum sarapan"Ucap naruto sambil memberika kotak makanan_

 _"Arigato imouto " Balas menma sambil menerima kotak makanan itu"Baiklah nii-san pergi dulu ya jaa" pamitnya_

 _"Jaa, hati-hati disana" teriak naruto_

 _Hanya di balas lambaian tangan dari menma. Naruto pun masuk kedalam mansion saat tidak melihat mobil yang membawak nii-san nya pergi. Sekarang diri nya yang harus bersiap-siap._

 _"Haku"Panggil naruto_

 _Tap_

 _tap_

 _"Ya nona muda"Balas haku hormat_

 _"Kalau ada nantik yang mencari naru, suruh tunggu di ruang tamu dulu ya" Ucap naruto_

 _"Ha'i"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Menma begitu senang saat dia melihat teman-teman nya sudah ada di gerbang sekolah._

 _"Paman, menma turun disini aja" Seru menma_

 _"Baik tuan muda"Balas yamato menghentikan mobilnya_

 _Menma pun keluar dan membawak ransel nya_

 _"Jaa paman"Lambai menma_

 _"Jaa tuan muda"Balas yamato_

 _Menma berlari kecil menuju teman-teman nya_

 _"Pagi semua"Sapa menma_

 _"Pagi menma"Balas mereka_

 _"Aku kira kau tidak akan ikut" Ucap kiba_

 _"Hehehe"Tawa menma_

 _"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat"Seru yang lain_

 _Mereka pun berangkat menuju villa milik keluarga uchiha dengan mini bus, Menma sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, untung dia duduk paling pojok jadi tidak ada yang tau._

 _Perjalanan mereka berlangsung sekitar 1½ jam, sekarang mereka telah sampai di villa yang letak nya dekat dengan pantai_

 _"Wow Indahnya" Ucap menma saat sampai di villa_

 _Teman-teman nya hanya geleng-geleng kepala_

 _"Ayo masuk"_

 _Mereka pun masuk dan pembagian kamar pun di mulai dan betapa terkejutnya menma saat tau dia sekamar dengan sasuke. Beribu kupu-kupu seperti terbang didalam perut nya._

 _Tapi dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Saat malam hari mereka melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan dan disana juga ada alkohol dan sejenis nya._

 _Menma yang memang di larang keras oleh naruto tidak boleh minum minum jadi dia hanya diam saja, merasa kantuk yang berat menma kembali kekamar untuk tidur dan tidak menyadari tatapan sayu seseorang pada nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Menma yang merasa ada beban lain di atas tubub nya mau tak mau membuka mata, dan alangkah terkejut nya dia_

 _"Sa-suke apa yang kau lakukan"Bentak menma_

 _"Sttt diam dan nikmati hik saja hik" Ucap sasuke_

 _Menma yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa mendesah sambil menyebut nama sasuke. Sasuke yang memang dalam kondisi mabuk, dia tak tau apa apa. Dia hanya mengikuti insting nya saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pergulatan itu berlangsung cukup lama, bau aneh menyelimuti kamar itu. Menma yang setengah sadar melihat kearah jam dan ternyata sudah jam 4, dengan sisa tenaga nya menma membersihkan diri nya, memakaikan baju pada sasuke, membersihkan semua kekacauan dan menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan lebih banyak._

 _Jam sudah mununjukan pukul 5 pagi, menma segera keluar dari villa itu. Dia sudah menghubungi agen taxi untuk mengirim kan taxi dekat villa itu . dan ternyata taxi itu sudah menunggunya._

 _Menma menberitahuan alamat yang ingin dia tuju, selama perjalanan dia tertidur dengan air mata yang tampa segaja menetes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto yang memandang heran ke arah menma yang tiba-tiba datang ke mansion pada pukul 6 pagi_

 _"Nii-san, apa terjadi sesuatu? cerita lah" tanya dan pinta naruto lembut sambil mengelus rambut nii-san nya yang tidur di atas baha nya_

 _"Ne naru-chan apa kau akan jijik dan menjauhi nii-san?" tanya menma yang tidak di mengerti naruto_

 _Satu alis naruto terangkat_

 _"Kenapa naru harus jijik?" tanya balik naruto_

 _"Naru-chan, nii-san telah ternonai, nii-san kotor, menjijikan" isakan lirih meluncur dari bibir menma_

 _"Sstt, apa pun yang terjadi naru akan selalu ada di samping nii-san. Jadi nii-san jangan sedih lagi bagi naru nii-san itu adalah nii-san yang terhebat di dunia ini" ucap naruto di sertai senyum tulus nya, seperti nya naruto tau apa yang terjadi pada nii-san nya. Jangan salah naruto sudah belajar ilmu kejiwaan seorang di usia 10 thn._

 _"Benarkah?" tanya menma penuh harap_

 _"Hmm"Angguk naruto_

 _"Arigato naru"_

 _Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman_

 _"Jadi kalau naru boleh tau siapa yang melakukan nya" pertanyaan naruto membuat menma terdiam, naruto menghela napas melihat itu "Your friend" tebak naruto telak_

 _Tubuh menma membeku sesaat_

 _"Ha-ah sudah naru duga, jadi apa yang akan nii-san lakukan sekarang?" Tanya naruto lembut_

 _"Entah lah" jawab menma_

 _"Nii-san tau kan kalau nii-san itu 'spesial', jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu cepat beri tau naru" ingatnya_

 _"Ya, imouto" balas menma lembut dengan tatapan penuh dengan kasih sayang_

 _Naruto yang tau sekarang nii-san nya berada pada titik terlemah nya, jadi dia harus lebih menjaga nii-san nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di villa mereka sudah bangun dan berkumpul di ruang makan, merasa ada yang kurang kiba pun bertanya_

 _"Hei kalian lihat menma tidak? " tanya kiba_

 _"tidak"jawab mereka tak tau_

 _"Eh? tadi aku lihat menma sudah pulang duluan" ucap tayuya mengejutkan yang lainnya_

 _"Kapan?" tanya neji_

 _"Hmmm seperti jam 5 pagi deh" jawab tayuya tak yakin_

 _Sasuke hanya menganggkat bahu nya tak tau (Ingat saat itu dia lagi keadaan mabuk berat dan tak ingat apa pun) saat teman-teman nya bertanya pada nya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto yang sudah kembali ke Amerika karna liburan nya telah berakhir, tapi dia janji kepada menma dia akan kembali lagi. Menma yang merasa harus melakukan sesuatu dengan nekat nya menyatakan perasaannya pada sasuke._

 _"Sasuke aku menyukai mu" Ucap menma malu_

 _"Apa? jangan bercanda kau menma, aku ini laki-laki begitu pula kau" Bentak sasuke_

 _"Kenapa?"Tanya menma pelan_

 _"Kenapa? kau bilang, berfikir lah pakai otak mu yang bodoh itu"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan itu sasuke pun meninggal kan menma yang menangis._

 _"Ini akan jadi berita hot, ih menjijikan" Ucap tayuya pelan_

 _Dan di mulai lah hari-hari dimana dia disiksa dan di hina, saat itu menma pulang sendiri karena lee ada latihan dan hinata ada les, tanpa menyadari firasat apa pun menma berjalan dengan santai. Tapi saat melewati sebuah gang, dia ditarik masuk kedalam gang itu_

 _Bruk_

 _prak_

 _Duk_

 _Bunyi pukulan dan tendangan memenuhi gang sempit itu_

 _"ugh, apa ugh salah ku pada ugh kalian" tanya menma terengah-engah_

 _"Kau tanya apa salah mu? kau itu virus menjijik kan homo" Ucap nya jijik_

 _Menma yang mendengar itu seperti hancur seketika 'Jadi ini yang ditakutkan naru' batin nya_

 _Pukulan dan tendangan terus diterima menma, menma hanya melindungi perut nya agar tidak kena pukulan 'Kau hamil nii-san, apa kau akan merawatnya? kalau ya jaga dia, karna firasat naru dia dalam bahaya' menma mengingat kata-kata yang di ucap kan naruto saat mereka memeriksa kesehatan nya kedokter 'Kau harus bertahan'batin menma_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto yang merasakan firasat buruk segera melacak keberadaan menma melalui Handphone nya, setelah mendapatkan keberadaan menma naruto pun menuju lokasi menma dengan mobil nya._

 _Sesampai nya dia di lokasi menma, naruto begitu terkejut dan marah. Tapa ampun naruto turun dari mobil nya dan menghajar orang-orang itu hanya satu orang yang selamat._

 _"Nii-san kau masih sadar kan?"Tanya naruto khawatir_

 _"Hm"Gumam nya_

 _Tanpa membuang waktu naruto pun membawa menma kerumah sakit_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Menma terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai perban di tubuh nya, naruto melihat kondisi menma begitu sedih dan terpukul._

 _"Dok tolong rawat nii-san naru, naru harus kembali ke amerika dulu" Pinta naruto_

 _"Tenang saja itu tugas saya naru-sama" Ucap kabuto_

 _"Arigato, nii-san naru pergi dulu" pamit naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2 hari telah berlalu menma sudah tau kalau naruto kembali ke amerika untuk mengurus kuliah nya, hari ini di habis kan oleh menma membaca buku. Kakek dan nenek nya sering mengunjungi nya saat mereka tidak sibuk._

 _Tok_

 _tok_

 _tok_

 _Menma melihat kearah pintu heran_

 _"Masuk"_

 _Clek_

 _Menma terkejut dengan terjangan seseorang_

 _"Whaaa menma-kun kau membuat ku hiks khawatir" tangis nya_

 _"Stt jangan menangis hinata"Ucap menma_

 _"Yo kau sudah baikan menma?" tanya lee_

 _"Lumayan, kenapa kalian bisa tau aku di sini? "Tanya menma sedikit heran_

 _"Dari naru, dia menghubungi kami tadi jadi kami langsung kesini" Jawab hinata_

 _"Oh arigato, kalian sudah mau menjengguku" ucap menma_

 _Mereka hanya tertawa, Tanpa mereka tau di luar kamar rawat menma ada 5 orang yang mengikuti hinata dan lee saat mereka tergesah keluar dari sekolah._

 _"Hahaha, kalian ini. dia baik-baik saja kok"Ucap menma sedikit malu_

 _"Ah syukur lah, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada nya pasti naru bisa marah besar" Canda lee_

 _"Hmm aneh kan, kenapa malah dia yang marah kan seharus nya aku" Balas menma_

 _"Tentu naru yang marah karena kau tidak menepati kata-kata mu" Ucap hinata._

 _Mereka larut dalam pembicaraan yang tidak di mengerti oleh 5 orang itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah seminggu menma di rumah sakit dia pun di perbolehkan pulang, menma begitu senang mendengar itu. Tapi itu bukan lah awal yang baik karena saat di sekolah menma tetap di bully oleh yang lain nya._

 _Hinata yang tidak tahan lagi segera menghubungi naruto_

 _tutt_

 _tutt_

 _clik_

 _"moshi-moshi"_

 _"Ya ada apa hinata?"tanya naruto cemas karena pengaruh dari suara hinata_

 _"Naru-chan bisa kah kau jemput menma, aku tak sanggup melihat menma menderita seperti ini hiks" tangis hinata pecah_

 _"Apa yang terjadi hinata? ck aku akan segera ke kembali, tolong bawa nii-san ku ke mansion Uzumaki. aku akan suruh yamato menjemput kalian"_

 _Tutt tutt_

 _Sambungan pun terputus, hinata dengan segera menyelamatkan menma dan menbawanya kegerbang sekolah dan disana sudah ada yamato yang menanti mereka dengan mobil bewarna merah._

 _"Astaga apa yang terjadi pada tuan muda?" ucap yamato terkejut dan mengambil alih tubuh menma dan segera membaringkan nya di dalam mobil._

 _"Yamato-san, menma dia di bully" ucap hinata gugup_

 _"Kejam sekali, apa nona juga ikut mengantar tuan muda" tawar yamato_

 _"Boleh"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto yang baru saja akan tidur di kejutkan oleh kabar mengenai nii-san nya._

 _"Paman iruka "Teriak naruto_

 _"Ada apa nona muda"Balas iruka yang telah sampai di hadapan naruto_

 _"Siap kan pesawat pribadi naru segera, naru harus segera kejepang dan beritahu yang lain nya nantik"Ucap naruto tergesah-gesah menuju bandara_

 _"Baik nona muda"_

 _Naruto pu bergegas menuju bandara dan ternyata pesawat nya sudah siap, naruto pun turun dari mobil nya dan memerintahkan salah satu pilot pesawat nya untuk memasukan mobil nya ke pesawat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Suasana di mansion Uzumaki begitu ricuh, semua pelayan panik melihat tuan muda nya pulang dengan keadaan yang tidak baik, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita dari hinata teman tuan muda mereka._

 _Chit_

 _Brak_

 _Suara mobil yang berhenti dan pintu yang di buka dengan keras membuat semua nya melihat kearah sumber suara, disana naruto berdiri dengan masih berpakaian seadanya dan seperti nya saat hinata menghubungi nya dia baru saja tidur._

 _"Naruto-sama" seru para pelayan hormat_

 _"Mana nii-san?" tanya naruto panik_

 _"tuan muda ada di kamar sedang diperiksa oleh dokter" jawab salah satu pelayan_

 _Tanpa berpikir lagi naruto pun menuju kamar nii-san nya disana ada yamato, dokter kabuto dan hinata, sedangkan menma terbaring di tempat tidur_

 _"Nona muda/Naru-sama/Naru-chan" seru mereka bersamaan_

 _"Bagaimana keadaan nii-san dok?" tanya naruto_

 _"Tuan muda hanya mengalami luka luar saja, dan saja belum tau apa psikis nya baik atau tidak" jawab kabuto_

 _"Nii-san" lirih naruto sedih_

 _Mereka pun berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan meninggalkan menma dengan salah seorang pelayan untuk menjaga menma._

 _"Hinata bisa kau ceritakan apa yang membuat nii-san ku seperti ini?" tanya naruto lelah_

 _"Ada seseorang yang menyebar berita kalau orientasi menma itu menyimpang" ucap hinata yang lain masih tak bersuara "Semua orang percaya dengan perkataan nya, sejak itu menma di hina dan dibully. Menma tak melawan, yang lebih parah nya lagi Mereka yang dianggap menma teman dan sahabat nya ikut membully nya. Pihak sekolah tidak bertindak apa pun Hiks" sambung nya dengan isakan_

 _"Nii-san no baka, aku sudah menebak ini pasti akan terjadi, dia juga memintak pihak sekolah untuk tidak ikut campur. ha-ah nii-san terbuat dari apa hati mu itu? " gerutu naruto kesal_

 _"Apa yang akan anda lakukan nona muda" tanya yamato_

 _"Tentu aku akan membawak nii-san kembali keinggris walau aku harus memaksanya" jawab naruto tegas_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Esok hari nya naruto pun membujuk menma untuk ikut dengan nya keamerika, walau sedikit susah apa lagu mood menma sering berubah-ubah._

 _"Baiklah nii-san akan ikut dengan mu" ucap menma mengalah_

 _Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan segera menyiapkan barang-barang menma. Mereka berangkat hari itu juga._

 _"Shika, gaara tolong jaga nii-san ku, aku ada urusan sebentar"Perintah naruto pada kedua sahabat nya dan dijawab dengan ciri khas masing-masing"Dan nii-san pergi lah dulu, nantik naru akan menyusul"Sambung naruto melihat ke menma_

 _"Baik, naru harus cepat menyusul nii-san ya"Ucap menma_

 _"Ya"balas naruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto berjalan dengan tenang menuju seorang siswi KIS yang sedang berdiri dengan menundukan kepala._

 _"Kenapa kau tak memberi tau kan ku soal ini?" tanya naruto marah_

 _"Gomen naru, aku takut kau akan marah. tapi aku merekam semua kejadian nya" cicit ino yang sudah ketakutan_

 _"Ha-ah" menghela napas "Kirim kan rekaman itu ke e-mail ku dan kau-"naruto menujuk ino"-Ku hukum, kau harus membersihkan ruang guru, lapangan baik olah raga mau pun taman, aula, toilet, dan ruang teater, selama 1 bulan nonstop, ingat!"_

 _Perintah naruto membuat ino hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menganggukan kepala._

 _Dan di mulai lah hari penyiksaan bagi ino, yang membuat ino dirawat dirumah sakit berminggu-minggu, karena kelelahan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Berita soal pindah nya menma begitu menggempatkan KIS, hinata dan lee tak berhenti menangis. Sasuke cs yang merupakan sahabat menma juga ikut terkejut akan berita itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto, shikamaru, gaara, kyuubi dan itachi merawat dan menjaga menma bergantian karena mereka memiliki kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri menemani nii-san nya memeriksa kandungan nya yang sudah membesar._

 _"Nii-san semakin gemuk saja benar kan gaara"Goda naruto di suatu hari_

 _"Iya naru, dia seperti bola" Gaara ikut ikutan mengoda menma_

 _"Iss apa-apaan kalian ini, tentu aku gemuk kan di sini ada bayi nya" balas menma sambil menunjuk perutnya_

 _"Hahaha"_

 _Gelak tawa memenuhi mension itu, menma yang di tertawa kan juga ikut tertawa senang, dia beruntung memiliki mereka yang menyayanginya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto dan itachi duduk di sebuah cafe, mereka berbicara serius._

 _"Nii-san sudah lihat rekaman itu?" tanya naruto_

 _"Sudah, aku benar-benar tak menyangka"Jawab itachi kecewa_

 _"Jaga lah rahasia ini jangan sampai mereka tau soal 'itu' "Ucap naruto_

 _"Ya pasti" Balas itachi mantap_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bulan demi bulan sudah di lewati dan sekarang adalah saat nya menma melahirkan, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang operasi._

 _"Apa Naru-sama mau menemani menma-sama?" tanya dokter yang akan membantu persalinan menma_

 _"Ya dok"Jawab naruto yakin_

 _"Baiklah, ikut saya"_

 _Naruto pun mengikuti dokter itu masuk ke ruang operasi, disana menma berbaring lemah. Naruto selalu memberikan semangat untuk menma agar bisa bertahan._

 _Shikamaru, gaara, kyuubi dan itachi yang menunggu di luar ruang operasi berdoa tiada henti tak lama mito datang._

 _Operasi itu berlangsung sekitar 5 jam dan bayi nya pun berhasil di keluarkan, suara tangis bayi memecahkan keheningan saat itu. Mereka yang di luar menangis terharu tapi tidak dengan naruto, dia menangis sedih karna nii-san nya sekarar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disalah satu ruangan Menma terbaring tak berdaya disampingnya ada Naruto yang menggenggam tangan nya lembut._

 _"Ne Naru, apa anak nii-san sehat?" tanya menma lemah_

 _"Ya, dia sangat sehat. apa nii-san mau melihat nya?" tanya naruto lembut_

 _Di jawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh menma, Naruto pun menghubungi Mito sang nenek yang lagi ada di ruang bayi. Naruto memintak nenek nya untuk membawa bayi kecil itu ke kamar rawat menma._

 _Clek_

 _"Ini Naru-chan, Nenek mau keluar dulu" Ucap Mito sambil menyerah kan bayi berambut hitam, berkulit putih dan berbola mata biru dengan tiga garis halus di masing pipi nya._

 _Naruto mengambil alih bayi itu dan meletakan nya di samping menma._

 _"Dia sangat tampan, benarkan naru?"ucap menma_

 _"Ya, dia sangat tampan. nii-san mau beri nama nya apa? " tanya naruto sambil mengelus pipi bayi itu_

 _"Menma" jawab menma mengundang senyuman dari naruto_

 _Tes_

 _tes_

 _tes_

 _air mata yang di tahan naruto sedari tadi akhir nya tumpah juga, gaara dan shikamaru yang juga ada di dalam ruangan itu juga ikut meneteskan air mata._

 _"Hiks baka nii-san, Hiks masa nama hiks nya hiks sama dengan hiks mu" ucap naruto yang masih menangis_

 _"Agar Menma akan ada selalu di samping naruto" ucapan menma membuat bertambah deras nya tangis naruto "Kau cengeng naru"Ejek nya sambil tersenyum"bolehkan nii-san mintak dipeluk" pinta nya_

 _Tanpa menjawab naruto pun memeluk menma dengan erat, menma mengusap rambut naruto yang sepinggang itu dengan lembut_

 _"Nii-san menyayangi mu selalu" bisik nya_

 _"Hiks naru juga menyayangi nii-san selalu" balas naruto_

 _"Jadi lah kuat naru, tolong jaga Menma kecil untuk nii-san, anggap lah dia sebagai anak mu sendiri, ne kau mau kan?"_

 _"Tentu Naru mau, apa pun untuk nii-san naru yang paling naru sayang"_

 _"Arigato, arigato imouto"_

 _Tutt tutt singg_

 _Suara mesin yang menunjukan detak jantung menma berubah menjadi garis horizontal_

 _"Hwaaaa" tangis naruto pun semakin pecah, Menma kecil pun ikut menangis akan kepergian menma_.

.

.

.

 _Pemakaman menma di hadiri oleh keluarga besar dan teman-teman naruto serta menma yang ada di amerika, menma dimakamkan di pemakaman khusus Uzumaki._

 _Naruto menatap pusaran menma dengan sendu, di gendongan nya ada seorang bayi yang menatap polos pada pusaran menma._

 _"Nii-san berbahagialah disana, naru akan menjaga menma kecil kita semua. Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan kami, hidup lah berbahagia di sana" Ucap naruto tulus_

 _"Awasi kami dari sana nii-san, lindungi kami"Lirih naruto"Sudah dulu nii-san, naru harus pulang dulu. menma seperti nya butuh istirahat, jaa" pamit naruto_

 _Naruto menyusul yang lain nya yang sudah pergi duluan, tanpa menyadari sosok menma yang tersenyum pada nya._

 _'Tentu naru, nii-san akan melindungi kalian semua'_

 _Menma pun menghilang menjadi cahaya yang melayang di langit yang cerah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tahun demi tahun berlalu bayi kecil itu sudah tubuh menjadi bocah yang lincah, usia nya lima tahun. Usia segitu dia sudah dapat membaca dan menulis, kejeniusan nya diambil dari gen ayah nya dan naruto yang membimbing nya agar berjalan di jalan yang benar._

 _Menma kecil begitu cerewet seperti tou-san nya, naruto sering sekali menceritakan soal tou-san nya pada menma. Menma sangat antusias dalam mendengar cerita tentang tou-san nya._

 _"Jadi tou-san menma itu polos kaa-san?" Tanya menma bila naruto selesai bercerita_

 _"Bisa dibilang begitu, ya sudah waktu nya menma tidur" Jawab dan perintah naruto_

 _"Siap bos, selamat tidur kaa-san"_

 _"Selamat tidur menma"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di jepang hubungan sejenis telah di legal kan banyak yang memang memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang sekarang menjadi bebas dalam mengekspresikan dirinya, ada juga yang menikah di gereja-gereja untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka._

 _Mereka orang-orang yang dulu menghina dan membully menma mendapatkan karma, mereka juga ikut menyimpang._

 _Hinata yang baru turun dari kamar nya memandang terkejut pada neji yang sedang bercumbu dengan seorang pria._

 _"Ekhm, kalau mau melakukan itu lebih baik di kamar saja"Tegur hinata sambil berlalu"Dulu menghina sekarang melakukan ckck karma berlaku untuk semuanya" Ucap hinata yang terdengar oleh mereka_

 _Mereka yang mendengar itu seperti di timpa batu yang sangat besar_

 _"Ah lebih baik aku menemui lee dari pada melihat orang-orang yang munafik seperti itu" Ucap hinata santai_

 _Hinata bukan lah gadis yang pemalu lagi, apa yang dia rasa benar akan dia ungkapkan tanpa takut._

 _"Kenapa dengan adik mu neji-kun?"Tanya pria yang di cumbu oleh neji_

 _"Jangan di pikirkan" Jawab neji_

 _"Neji seperti nya hinata masih membenci kita ya"Ucap kiba_

 _"Seperti itu lah" balas neji_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Keriput sini kau! apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau menghabiskan semua apel ku"Teriak kyuubi marah_

 _"Bukan aku kyuu-chan " Balas itachi_

 _"Trus siapa kalau bukan kau" bentaknya_

 _Tap_

 _tap_

 _tap_

 _"Paman kyuubi kenapa marah-marah?"tanya menma kecil_

 _Kyuubi melihat kemenma dan kedutan semakin muncul di kepala nya dan itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak_

 _"Bocah apa yang kau lakukan pada apel apel ku" tanya kyuubi lembut tetapi menyusuk_

 _Tapi nama nya anak kecil mana tau dengan tatapan dan suara kyuubi_

 _"Oh tadi kurama lapar jadi menma beri aja apel milik paman kan kurama juga suka apel"Jawab menma polos_

 _Twing twing_

 _"Keriput belikan aku apel sekarang"Perintah kyuubi marah_

 _"Baiklah Kyuu-chan" balas itachi" Menma mau titip sesuatu?"Tanya itachi kepada menma_

 _Dengan semangat menma menganggukan kepala nya_

 _"Ice crem"_

 _"Baiklah"_

 _Itachi pun pergi, tinggal lah menma yang menatap polos kyuubi_

 _"Dengar ya menma, lain kali kalau kau mau ambil apel milik paman izin dulu okey" Nasehat kyuubi_

 _"Okey" Ucap menma "Kalau ingat, hahaha" setelah mengucapkan itu menma berlari dari amukan kyuubi_

 _"MENMA"Teriak kyuubi_

 _Naruto, shikamaru dan gaara yang mendengar teriakan kyuubi dari ruang kerja naruto yang ada di mansion hanya bisa tertawa. Mereka sudah menebak kalau menma mengerjai kyuubi lagi._

 _"Naru seperti nya kenakalan mu tertular pada menma"Ucap gaara_

 _"Hahaha seperti nya begitu, ah biarlah. Asal kenakalan nya tidak terlalu besar" Balas naruto yang masih sibuk dengan laporan di tangannya._

 _"Oh ya apa kita jadi melakukan pembalasan itu?"Tanya shikamaru_

 _"Tentu, apa lagi itachi-nii juga akan membantu kita"Jawab naruto yakin_

 _"Kalau gitu kita harus menyiapkan semuanya, shika kau cari lah informasi tentang mereka semua"Perintah gaara seenak nya_

 _"Kau memerintah ku?"Tanya shikamaru_

 _"Ya kenapa tak mau ya sudah, kita putus" Jawab gaara santai_

 _"Terserah mu, merepotkan" balas shikamaru_

 _"Hahaha kalian ini, berhubungan khusus tidak pernah bertahan lama hanya sampai seminggu tapi saat berteman seperti ini begitu lama tahan nya" Ucap naruto heran_

 _"Itu dua hal yang berbeda naru" Terang gaara_

 _"Ya ya ya, aku tau kau shika"Tunjuk naruto pada shikamaru"-Seme yang pemalas dan kau gaara uke yang dingin dan cuek, tapi saat kalian berteman semua urusan berjalan dengan lancar. Tetap lah separti ini"Harap naruto_

 _Shikamaru dan gaara tersenyum lalu memeluk naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto yang mendapat data dan informasi tentang orang-orang yang menghina dan membully nii-san, sekarang mereka pada menyimpang, baik pria maupun wanita._

 _"Ah karma selalu berlaku, dimana dulu mereka yang menghina dan sekarang mereka yang melakukan" Gumam naruto kasihan_

 _"Itu lah hidup naru, karma itu selalu berlaku" Ucap itachi_

 _"Ya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, sekarang mereka telah memakan karma nya masing-masing. Karma yang akan membawak mereka kepenyesalan yang sangat mendalam._

 _Penyesalan yang tiada henti, penyesalan yang selalu terbayang di benak mereka kapan pun dan di mana pun._

 **Flasback Off**

Tbc

Wah ini chapter Gami yang terbanjang bagi Gami .

Di chapter ini minna sudah tau kan siapa ayah menma?

Gami harap kalian semua suka dengan chapter gami ini hiks hiks #nangis bombai

Yo saat nya balas review dulu

Harpaairiry: Ini sudah lanjut

terima kasih

Indah605: Ya ini sudah lanjut.

Itu pasti, mereka akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Terima kasih

Guest: Ini sudah terjawab bukan?

: Amin

hanazawa kay: Ini sudah lanjut.

Ya yang lahirin menma ya 'menma'

Ryuusuke583: Tapi sayang nya memang sasuke, hehehe.

Terima kasih atas saran nya ryi, mohon bantuan nya ^_^

Oka: Gami ikut senang kalau oka senang.

Ya itachi akan membantu naruto

dan semua nya sudah di jelaskan di chapter ini

dan terima kasih

Jangan lupa

REVIEW nya


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf minna kalau banyak typo nya, Gami benar-benar mintak maaf.

Gami itu suka nya membaca, bukan menulis, ya seperti ini lah jadi nya, hehehe.

Oh ya, waktu menma memperkenalkan diri itu dia menyebut dirinya pindahan dari inggris kan? Dia itu bohong. Walau dia polos tapi dia pintar loh, Dia tidak mau kalau ada yang tau bahwa dia berasal dari amerika karena itu akan membahayakan diri nya sendiri. Dia kan pewaris utama Uzumaki, jadi nyawa nya bisa dalam bahaya, apalagi menma tidak pandai beladiri.

 **Album coklat bergaris biru**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family,

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Miss Typo, gaje, ada sedikit yaoi nya

Chapter 6

 **Mansion Uzumaki**

"Ayo lah naru, sampai kapan nii-san harus bersembunyi dan membantu dari balik layar" Seru itachi yang memasang wajah memohon

"Sampai semua rencana naru selesai" Balas naruto santai, terkesan tak mempedulikan itachi

Itachi yang merasa kalau usahanya sia-sia saja hanya bisa mendudukan diri nya kasar tanda dia kesal, Naruto hanya memutar malas matanya.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan lain lebih baik nii-san pergi"Usir naruto halus

"Kau mengusir ku naru?"Tanya itachi sedih dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ha-ah sudah itachi-nii, Naru tak mempan dengan itu. Naru bukan kyuu-nii" Ucap naruto malas

"Ck baiklah, aku pergi dulu"Pamit itachi

"Ya"

Itachi pun pergi dengan kesal karena dia tak berhasil membujuk naruto, apa lagi saat dia keluar dari ruang kerja naruto sudah disambut oleh senyum merendahan dari gaara yang memang sedari tadi ada disana.

"Apa? Mau menantang, sini sini" Ucap itachi kesal

"Khukhukhu, jangan marah-marah itachi-san nantik keriput nya tambah banyak loh"Goda gaara

"Kau . . cih"Kesal itachi langsung pergi

Ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi gaara, dia dapat melihat ekspresi lain dari wajah datar para uchiha.

"Ugh perut ku sakit, hahaha" Rintih dan tawa gaara saat bersamaan

"Kau kenapa gaara?"Tanya shikamaru yang baru datang

"Biarkan saja dia gaara, jadi apa kau membawa data yang ku inginkan itu?" Bukan gaara yang menjawab tapi naruto plus sebuah pertanyaan

"Ini, semua data lengkap. kau periksa saja" Jawab shikamaru sambil memberikan apa yang di inginkan naruto

Naruto membaca dengan teliti data tersebut, sesekali kedutan di kening naruto mucul.

"Bagus, kau memang hebat shika" Ucap naruto bangga

"Merepotkan"

.

.

.

Menma membuka lagi album milik tou-san nya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari album itu. Mata menma menatap dengan tajam huruf yang di lingkari, jarak huruf itu berjauhan.

"Apa maksudnya?"Tanya menma pada diri nya sendiri "Apa perlu tanya kaa-san lagi?" Berpikir sejenak"Ya tanya kaa-san saja" putus nya

Menma pun keluar dari kamar nya dan mencari kaa-san nya, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi menma untuk menemukan naruto.

"Kaa-san, Paman panda, paman rusa"Sapa nya kelewat semangat

Twing twing

Persimpangan tercipta pada kening orang yang di panggil paman panda dan paman rusa

"Menma" Balas naruto lembut

"Kaa-san menma butuh bantuan kaa-san" Ungkap menma serius

"Bantuan apa yang menma inginkan dari kaa-san?" Tanya naruto penasaran

"Ini-"Memberikan album itu pada naruto"-Di dalam album itu ada sesuatu yang ganjil" Ungkap nya lagi

"Ganjil? apa itu?"Tanya naruto heran

"Kaa-san lihat saja pada halaman 20"

Naruto yang penasaran pun membuka album itu dan mencari halaman 20, gaara dan shikamaru yang tadi nya pundung karna di cuekin menma ikut penasaran dan berdiri di belakang naruto.

Halaman 20 pun ditemukan

"Benar kata mu menma, ada yang aneh pada huruf-huruf ini" ungkap naruto setuju dengan perkataan menma

"Naru seperti nya huruf-huruf ini berkaitan satu sama lain nya " Ucap gaara seperti sedang berfikir

"Berkaitan? kalau begitu kita hanya harus menyatukan huruf-huruf ini?"Tanya naruto

"Ya, shika kau sudah tau maksud nya?" Jawab dan tanya gaara

"Ya, bila huruf-huruf ini disatu kan, akan membuat sebuah kalimat" Jawab shikamaru

"Apa isi kalimat nya?"Tanya naruto

" _Semua rahasia hidup ku ada pada buku biru ku,_ kau tau maksud nya?" Tanya shika saat melihat naruto seperti memikirkan sesuatu

"Buku biru? kalau tidak salah" Naruto seperti memikirkan sesuatu"Ah! aku tau itu diary nii-san, dulu aku yang memberikan nya saat ulang tahun kami"

"Diary? trus dimana diary itu kaa-san?" Tanya menma semangat

"Hmmm, coba kau periksa kamar tou-san mu. Mungkin nii-san menyembunyikan nya di dalam kamar nya" Saran naruto sedikit ragu

"Baiklah menma akan periksa, menma pergi dulu"Teriak menma

Naruto cs hanya memandang kepergian menma dengan senyuman.

"Anak itu terlalu bersemangat, persis seperti tou-san nya" Gerutu gaara

"Merepotkan"

"Sudah, Oh ya malam ini kita akan pergi ke nightclub Hebi. Saatnya bersenang-senang" Seru naruto riang

"Bagaimana dengan menma?"Tanya gaara

"Hehehe, kan ada kyuu-nii dan itachi-nii"Jawab naruto senang

"Oh, aku baru ingat kalau paman mu akan datang hari ini. aku siap-siap dulu"Ucap gaara sambil pergi dari tempat itu

"Merepotkan"

"Dia bilang merepotkan tapi tetap bersiap-siap, dasar rusa itu" Gerutu naruto tapi tak ayal senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantik nya.

Merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja kerja nya dengan teliti agar tak salah letak, merasa sudah rapi naruto pun keluar dari ruang kerja nya dan segera menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Siang sudah berganti dengan malam, dunia malam pun di mulai. Naruto cs sekarang sedang menuju nightclub Hebi dan jarak nya tidak begitu jauh dari mansion Uzumaki, hanya butuh waktu 30 menitan.

Naruto memakai baju tanpa lengan dengan bagian belakang berbuka berwarna biru gelap di lapisi oleh coat berwarna merah, rok ketat diatas lutut 5 cm berwarna merah dan sebuah kacamata berkaca bening. Gaara memakai kemeja berwarna senada dengan baju naruto begitu juga celana panjang yang senada, begitu juga dengan shikamaru yang membedakan nya dia hanya memakai kaos merah lengan panjang. Mereka sempurna.

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga. saat nya bersenang-senang" Seru naruto semangat

Kedua sahabat nya hanya tersenyum, mereka pun memasuki nightclub Hebi itu. Suara musik dengan hentakan-hentakan keras menyambut mereka saat berada di dalam nightclub Hebi itu.

"Naru mereka juga ada disini"Bisik gaara di telinga kanan naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah meja

Naruto mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan oleh gaara dan tersenyum manis.

"Benar, ah ini akan tambah menyenangkan" Ujar naruto dengan senyum manisnya

"Kalian memang merepotkan" Ucap shikamaru malas

"Hahaha" tawa mereka

.

.

.

Naruto menemui pemilik dari nightclub Hebi, yang ternyata pemilik nya adalah kakek nya sendiri jiraya.

"Kakek, apa dia sudah datang?"Tanya naruto tak sabar

"Sudah naru-chan, apa kau akan mulai?"Jawab dan tanya jiraya

"Ya, tolong ya kakek. Orang-orang naru akan membawak nya, tolong kakek urus yang lain nya. jaa"

Setelah memintak kakek nya membantunya naruto pun keluar dengan santai, Naruto menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang lagi adu argumen.

"Ada apa lagi ini? "Tanya naruto saat sampai di tempat sahabat nya itu

"Dia ini naru, masa di ajak menari tidak mau"Gerutu gaara kesal

"Eh? kenapa gitu, shika kau kan kekasih nya gaara masa kau tak mau menemaninya" Ucap naruto ikut kesal

"Itu merepotkan" Respon shikamaru

"Cih, kau dengar itu naru, dengar kan" Murka gaara

"Ya aku dengar, sudah lah aku akan menemani mu menari sepuas mu" Ucap naruto yang membuat gaara semangat lagi

"Ayo"

Mereka pun turun ke lantai dansa yang juga di penuhi oleh orang-orang yang menari.

Di tempat sasuke cs, mereka memperhatikan naruto cs sedari tadi. Mereka terpesona saat melihat naruto cs.

"Aku tak sadar kalau ternyata mereka itu luar biasa" Ungkap kiba kagum

"Ya, aku tertarik dengan cowok yang menari bersama naruto itu"Ungkap neji

"Hn" tanggap sasuke

Naruto yang tau sedari tadi dia di perhatikan hanya acuh dan terus menari dengan hati senang, gaara yang tau apa yang membuat naruto senang juga ikut senang.

"Aku senang gaara, sangat senang"Teriak naruto di redam oleh musik yang kencang

"Ya aku juga"Balas gaara pelan tak terdengar oleh naruto tapi naruto tau hanya dengan gerak bibir gaara

Shikamaru menatap salah seorang dari sasuke cs yaitu kiba, semua fokus nya ada pada kiba. Ah seperti nya si rusa kita ini tertarik pada kiba.

"Shika kau selingkuh"Ucap gaara terkejut, tapi senyum mengejek nya terlihat

Shikamaru hanya menatap malas gaara

"Hiks kau kejam shika hiks kita putus" Ucap gaara dengan air mata buaya nya

"Terserah"Respon shikamaru malas

"Kalian ini banar-benar pasangan yang aneh, sekarang putus besok jadian dan seterusnya" Ucap naruto sedikit heran

Shikamaru dan gaara hanya tersenyum untuk merespon ucapan naruto.

.

.

.

Di suatu kamar yang di sediakan oleh pihak nightclub Hebi, Segerombolan pria-pria dengan wajah yang sangar mengerubungi seorang wanita yang meringkus ketakutan di atas ranjang.

"A-apa yang kalian mau?"Tanya nya terbatah-batah

"Kami hanya ingin menyiksa mu manis~"Jawab salah satu pria itu

Sang wanita semakin merapat kan tubuh nya karna takut, apa lagi pria-pria itu membawak benda-benda tajam serta pistol.

Salah seorang pria itu merobek pakaian yang di pakai wanita itu

"Kyaaa" Pekik sang wanita takut

Syet

Goresan pisau membekas di pipi wanita itu, darah segar megalir dengan mulusnya. Suara rintihan sang wanita tidak di pedulukan oleh pria-pria itu.

"Apa kita akan membunuhnya langsung?"Tanya salah satu pria itu pada rekan nya

"Itu tidak akan menyenangkan, bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu dengan nya"Usul yang lain

"Kau benar"Setuju mereka

"Jangan hiks"Tangis wanita itu ketakutan

Menulikan pendengaran nya, merekapun memulai aksinya. Suara rintihan kesakitan terdengar begitu jelas memenuhi kamar itu, untung kamar itu kedap suara.

Tak butuh waktu lama sang wanita pun sudah tidak sadarkan diri atau bisa dibilang mati.

"Itu akibat kau membuat masalah dengan keluarga uzumaki, Tayuya" Ucap nya sinis menatap tubuh tayuya yang sudah tak bernyawa

"Bereskan, aku akan melaporkan ini pada Bos"Perintahnya

"Siap ketua"

Pria itu pun keluar dari kamar itu dan mencari 'Bos' nya, tak jauh dari nya naruto duduk bersama sahabat nya menikmati minuman berakohol.

Tap

"Bagaimana?"Tanya naruto saat melihat suruhannya berdiri di depan nya

"Semua telah beres, dia sudah tiada"Jawabnya

"Bagus, buang dia di sungai. Hati-hatilah" Perintah naruto

"Ha'i"

Pria itu pun pergi

"Saatnya pulang, ayo shika, gaara"Ajak naruto sambil menyeret kedua sahabatnya keluar dari tempat itu

Kedua sahabat nya hanya pasrah diseret-seret seperti itu oleh naruto, emang mereka bisa ngelawan? jawaban tidak, mereka belum mau mati muda.

.

.

.

Menma yang masih sibuk memeriksa kamar nya untuk mencari diary tou-san nya, cek lemari, tidak ada, cek kolong tempat tidur, tidak ada, cek kamar mandi, tidak ada juga, cek laci meja belajar, juga tidak ada.

"Dimana sih tou-san ini menyembunyikan diary nya"Gerutu menma kesal

Clek

"Menma apa yang kau lakukan? "Tanya kyuubi saat masuk kekamar menma

"Paman mau bantu menma?" Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan kyuubi malah dia bertanya balik

"Bantuan apa yang menma ingin kan?" tanya kyuubi lagi

"Bantu menma mengeledah kamar ini"Jawabnya cepat

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya paman, bantu saja" Gusar menma

"Baiklah bocah, **Keriput** cepat kesini"Teriak kyuubi dengan menekankan pada kata keriput

Dak

dak

tap

bruk

Oh malang nya nasib itachi, sekarang bukan keriput saja yang menempel pada wajah nya tapi juga bencolan di kening nya, hasil karya dari pintu kamar menma

"Hahaha, kau kenapa keriput. hahaha"Tawa kyuubi sambil menghina itachi

"Jangan tertawa kyuubi, ini gara-gara mu tau"Kesal itachi" Ada apa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"Tanya itachi mulai jengkel dengan tawa kyuubi, apalagi menma juga ikut tertawa

"Hahaha, begini keriput, menma ingin mintak bantuan kita untuk mengeledah kamar ini" Jelas kyuubi

"Eh? memang nya kau mencari apa menma?"Tanya itachi heran

"Diary, di diary itu ada sebuah rahasia yang di tulis oleh tou-san jadi kita harus cari diary itu"Jawab menma

"Yohs kalau gitu ayo kita cari"Seru itachi semangat

Mereka pun mengeledah kamar itu dengan teliti sampai lah dimana kyuubi menemukan sebuah brangkas di balik poster yang berisi gambar rubah dan kucing, itachi yang ahli dalam membuka segala apa pun jenis kunci dan pengaman lainnya dengan cepat membuka brangkas itu, hanya butuh waktu 5 menit.

Ternyata diary itu memang ada didalam brangkas itu, tapi ada satu kendala lagi -

"Ya, diary nya terkunci"Keluh menma

\- diarynya terkunci

"Ini diary yang di buat khusus, kalau tidak di buka dengan benar maka diary ini akan hancur, apa lagi diary ini sudah lama tak di buka"Terang itachi

"Bagaiman ini?"Tanya menma putus asa

Tap

Clek

"Ada apa ini? "Tanya naruto saat memasuki kamar menma dan di belakang nya ada gaara dan shikamaru

"Kaa-san, ini kami sudah menemukan diary milik tou-san"Ucap menma lesu

"Trus?"Tanya naruto sambil menghampiri menma

"Dia nya terkunci"Keluhnya

"Ah! aku ingat, naru kau kan juga punya diary seperti ini" Ucap kyuubi tiba-tiba, oh ternyata dari tadi dia berfikir toh.

"Iya kyuu-nii, Sini biar kaa-san buka" Ucap naruto lembut sambil mengambil diary itu dan membawanya kemeja belajar menma

"Diary milik kaa-san kunci nya juga susah hilang -" Ucap naruto membuat wajah menma murung "-Tapi jangan takut, kaa-san tau cara membuka nya" Ucap naruto sambil mengambil pulpen"Karena diary ini buatan kaa-san sendiri"

Clik

Diary itu terbuka saat naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"Wah terbuka"Ucap menma senang

"Ini, kaa-san kekamar dulu. jangan lupa tidur"Ingat naruto

"Ha'i Kaa-san" Balas menma

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar menma di ikuti oleh yang lainnya dan memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Menma yang ingat besok dia harus sekolah, akhirnya tidur dan meletakan diary itu dalam keadaan terbuka di meja belajarnya'Besok saja di baca nya'innernya, dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya semua media di hebohkan dengan di temukan nya mayat seorang wanita yang di identifikasi bernama tayuya, seorang wanita penghibur atau bisa dibilang kupu-kupu malam.

Pihak polisi menduka kalau yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap tayuya adalah yahiko, kekasih dari tayuya. Polisi menemukan sidik jari yahiko pada tubuh mayat.

"Siapa yang menemukan mayat nya?"Tanya naruto saat masuk keruang keluarga yang sudah di huni oleh gaara, shikamaru.

"Seorang warga yang pergi memancing di sungai, tadi pagi"Jawab gaara

"Oh"Respon naruto tak minat

"Yahiko dia sedang di cari oleh polisi"Ucap shikamaru

"Begitukah? Kalau gitu kita juga cari dia dan memberitahukan polisi dimana dia"Seru naruto

"Merepotkan, aku sudah tau dimana dia" Ungkap shikamaru

"Benarkah? wah kau memang hebat shika, apa sudah kau beritahu polisi-polisi itu?"Tanya naruto senang

"Sudah"Yang menjawab gaara

Naruto begitu senang hari ini karena tanpa berbuat apa pun satu orang lagi akan segera mendapat hukuman, seperti nya kami-sama berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

Menma dengan hati bercampur aduk setelah membaca diary milik tou-san nya, pergi menemui naruto yang kebetulan tidak pergi kekantor. Langkah menma begitu pelan sesekali isakan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis nya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan mu menma" Pekik naruto saat melihat kondisi menma yang berantakkan

Menma memeluk naruto saat naruto menghampiri nya, isakan menma dapat dengan jelas di dengar oleh naruto. Hati naruto serasa teriris mendengar tangisan menma yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Sttt, ada apa menma? ceritalah! jangan membuat kaa-san khawatir"Bujuk naruto lembut sambil mengusap rambut menma lembut.

Menma masih tak mau berbicara, dia hanya memeluk naruto sambil menangis. Naruto membiarkan menma menangis sampai dia lega.

Gaara dan shikamaru yang mendengar pekikan naruto tadi telah berada di depan pintu kamar naruto, mereka memberi isyarat mata pada naruto dan naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tau.

Menma telah berhenti menangis, naruto melepaskan pelukan menma dan membawak menma duduk di atas kasur nya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat anak kaa-san ini menjadi cenggeng?"Tanya naruto lembut sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipi menma

"Ayah hiks ternyata hiks juga menyu hiks kai hiks tou-san" Ucap menma dengan isakan kecil

Naruto, gaara dan shikamaru yang mendengar itu terkejut bukan main, gaara yang sadar dari keterkejutan nya segera mengeledah tas menma untuk mencari sebuah diary.

'Dapat' Inner gaara

Gaara pun membuka diary itu dan membaca nya dengan teliti, sedangkan naruto menenangkan menma yang menangis lagi. Shikamaru? dia dimintak oleh naruto mengambil coklat di dapur.

Gaara tak henti terkejut saat membaca isi diary itu, semua yang didalam diary ini benar-benar membuat nya terkejut bukan main.

'Ini benar-benar mengejutkan ku, ternyata sasuke juga menyukai ku.

dari mana aku tau?

hehehe

Sasuke menemui ku sendiri waktu aku masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Aku kira siapa yang malam-malam begini datang kekamar rawat ku, dan ternyata dia, sasuke.

Dia bilang kalau beberapa belakangan ini dia selalu berfikir apa sebenarnya terjadi pada diri nya, saat dia tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tanpa berfikir panjang dia datang kerumah sakit dimana aku dirawat.

Itu lah sebab nya aku selalu bertahan di sana, walau naru selalu memaksa ku untuk kembali keamerika.'

Halaman selanjutnya pun di buka oleh gaara

'Aku begitu senang, dia datang melihat keadaan ku saat aku berada di UKS setelah di bully.

Dia menemani ku sampai aku terlelap, karena saat aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada.

Hanya sebuah catatan kecil yang di tinggal kan nya 'Kau harus tetap berjuang, aku akan selalu memperhatikan mu'

Ya, cuma kata-kata sederhana. tapi itu membuat ku selalu bertahan.'

Halaman selanjutnya

'Sepertinya aku tak sanggup lagi

Aku takut, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kandungan ku.

Aku harus bertahan demi bayi ini, kalau tidak naru akan marah karena aku tak menepati kata-kata ku.

Aku pun ikut dengan naruto kembali keamerika demi kebaikan ku dan kandungan ku.

Aku belum berpamitan dengan sasuke, apa dia akan mencari ku? entah lah.

Aku harap dia bisa melupakan ku.

Karena aku merasakan kalau usia ku tak lama lagi.

Maaf sasuke, maaf atas segalanya'

Gaara yang tak sanggup membaca lagi hanya bisa terduduk di lantai kamar naruto, naruto dan shikamaru yang juga ikut membaca diary itu juga ikut menangis.

"Kenapa kehidupan begitu kejam? onii-san no baka. kanapa kau tak terus terang pada naru" Tangis naruto sesekali mengutuk nii-san nya yang bodoh itu

"Dia benar-benar bodoh" Tambah shikamaru

Hening

hening

hen-

"Seperti nya aku punya rencana yang baru" Ujar naruto

-ing, ah seperti nya tidak lagi.

"Rencana baru? apa?"Tanya gaara sedikit penasaran

Naruto pun menyuruh mereka mendekat dan membisik kan sesuatu ( Ini masih rahasia loh, kalau di kasi tau bukan rahasia nama nya, hehehe)

"Aku suka dengan rencana mu naru" Ucap gaara setuju

"Merepotkan, tapi aku setuju" Ucap shikamaru dengan senyum tipisnya

"Menma juga setuju"Tambah menma senang

"Tapi kita butuh bantuan dari itachi" Ucap naruto

"Kau benar"

Mereka pun sepakat untuk menunggu itachi, karena mereka yakin itachi akan ke mansion Uzumaki untuk mengantar kyuubi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan rencana sebelum nya naru?"Tanya gaara

"Jalankan terus, sisa kan mereka saja"Jawab naruto acuh

.

.

.

Itachi dan kyuubi saat ini sedang pergi kesebuah taman, mereka sering kali bertengkar saat dimana itachi mulai menggoda kyuubi.

"Chi sekarang kita kemana?"Tanya kyuubi yang mulai bosan sedari tadi hanya berkeliling saja

"Kau ingin kemana?"Tanya balik itachi

"Entahlah, aku kan jarang kejepang chi" Jawab kyuubi

"Kalau gitu kita balik saja"Saran itachi

"Seperti nya ya, aku mau istirahat" Balas kyuubi

Mereka pun keluar dari taman sambil bergandengan tangan, tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang lain.

.

.

.

Itachi dan kyuubi pun kini telah sampai di mansion Uzumaki dan di sambut oleh Naruto, gaara, shikamaru dan menma. Mereka di seret menuju ruang keluarga, para pelayan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan majikan mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"Tanya kyuubi heran

Naruto pun mencerikanan semua nya dari isi diary sampai rencana nya, dan dengan senang hati kyuubi dan itachi akam membantu mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian

kasus pembunuhan telah berakhir bulan lalu, tidak ada lagi berita tentang pembunuhan. Semuanya hilang tampa bekas, Penduduk kembali melakukan aktivitas nya dengan santai tanpa rasa takut lagi.

Sasuke cs juga merasa sedikit lega, mereka takut kalau korban selanjutnya adalah mereka tapi ternyata tidak.

Sakura berdiri di persimpangan jalan dan menunggu lampu jalan berubah menjadi warna hijau agar dia bisa menyeberang. di seberang sana lee juga menunggu lampu menjadi hijau

2 menit kemudian lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau, para perjalan kaki segera menyeberang dengan cepat. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil dari arah berlawanan melaju dengan cepat, semua perjalan kaki segera menyingkir tapi tidak dengan sakura, dia terlalu syok.

Ting

ting

ting

Suara klakson mobil itu semakin kencang saat hampir dekat dengan sakura, lee yang melihat itu dengan cepat mendorong sakura untuk menepi.

Sakura yang masi syok hanya bisa membisu.

"Haruno-san, anda tidak apa-apa?"Tanya lee

"Eh? ya aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih"Ucap sakura setelah sadar dari syok nya

"Ah, syukurlah. apa kau bisa berdiri?"Tanya lee

"Ya"Jawab sakura lemah

Lee tersenyum mendengar itu

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Lain kali hati-hati"Teriak lee saat jarak mereka sudah jauh

Sakura menatap lee yang semakin menjauh dan masuk ke salah satu cafe.

"Dia itu lee, kan?"Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri"Kenapa aku baru sadar"Sesalnya sendiri

Seperti nya sakura sudah keluar dari penyimpangan nya, berterimakasih lah kau pada lee, sakura.

Bagaimana dengan sasuke, kiba, neji dan shino? Apa rencana yang naruto buat untuk sasuke cs? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya.

Tbc

Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan nya ^_^

Langsung saja gami balas review

nyatos see baa: Maaf, Gami belum pernah pergi dari jepang ke USA. Ya ini kan fanfic jadi mau gimana lagi, hehehe

oka: Maaf gami update nya lama, susah cari ide akhir -akhir ini.

Ini sudah lanjur

terima kasih

Guest: Hehehe selamat

Hyull: Menma itu dari amerika, saat itu dia memang sengaja menyebutkan kalau dirinya pindahan dari inggris.

Typo nya memang banya sih bertebaran, ah gami akan belajar lagi

hanazawa kay: ini sudah lanjut

FujoDeviLZ10: Menma itu sebenarnya dari amerika, dia itu ngak bodoh bodoh amat.

Itachi seperti itu atas keinginan naruto, apalagi naruto tau itachi di mata-matain oleh suruhan sasuke.

Dan itachi tau kalau menma itu anak nya sasuke.

Guest: Benarkah? maaf gami kurang bisa membuat fanfic yang bahasa nya baku semua, nilai bahasa gami aja pas pasan

saera: Ini sudah lanjut.

Susah untuk menghancurkan sasuke cs, kalau mereka hancur gimana nasib naru, shika dan gaara?

Raelin1995: Benarkah?

Indah605: Ini sudah lanjut.

Itu pasti

REVIEW plisss~


	7. Chapter 7

Maaf Updatenya lama, Ide Gami buntu.

Saat mencari ide untuk lanjutin fic ini malah muncul ide yang lain untuk buat yang baru, jadi Gami harus fokus untuk ide fic ini. Tapi tetap aja ngk bisa, susah bangat. Mungkin faktor puasa kali ya? jadi ngk bisa fokus.

Eh? Gami malah curhat lagi, hehehe

Lanjut saja baca nya ^_^

 **Album coklat bergaris biru**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family,

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo dimana-mana, gaje, ada sedikit yaoi nya

Chapter 7

"Kenapa lama Lee?"Tegur Naruto saat Lee memasuki cafe

"Maaf tadi ada kecelakaan di sana" Balas Lee sambil duduk di samping Hinata

"Kecelakaan? "Tanya Hinata

"Ya, kalian tau sakura kan?"Tanya Lee di balas anggukan oleh yang lain" Tadi dia hampir di tabrak oleh mobil yang ngebut, jadi nya sebagai pahlawan aku menolongnya Hahaha"Ceritanya sambil tertawa senang

"Dasar kau ini"

Mereka pun sibuk bercerita dan membahas rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya sambil makan tentunya, Hinata setuju dengan rencana yang di usulkan oleh Naruto karena dengan rencana itu semuanya akan berakhir begitu juga dengan Lee.

"Jadi kalian akan membantu ku kan? "Tanya Naruto memintak kepastian

"Tentu, sedang tanggung jalan kan"Jawab hinata di anggukin oleh Lee

"Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu, kasihan menma sendirian dirumah ya walau ada para Maid sih, jaa"Pamit naruto meninggalkan Hinata dan Lee

"Sekarang kita kemana Lee? "Tanya Hinata

"Entahlah"Jawab Lee yang masih asik makan

Ternyata naruto memberitahukan rencana nya baru nya kepada dua teman nya dan nii-san nya yang sudah membantu rencana nya dari awal, Naruto percaya kepada mereka berdua ya walau Hinata itu sepupunya Neji dia tidak akan berpihak pada Neji karena Hinata kecewa pada Neji.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain

Sasuke sekarang lagi berkumpul dengan teman-teman di sebuah Cafe yang bernama Taka Cafe. Mereka sedang membahas tentang tempat liburan musim panas tahun ini.

"Mana Sakura? "Tanya Kiba saat tidak melihat Sakura diantara teman-temannya

"Ah itu dia"Tunjuk Neji

Disana Sakura baru saja masuk kedalam Cafe dan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya.

"Dari mana saja kau Sakura? "Tanya Kiba kesal

"Tadi aku hampir kecelakaan"Ucap Sakura

"Apa? Kau tidak terlukakan?"Tanya Kiba panik

"Ya aku tak apa-apa, untung tadi ada Lee yang menyelamatkan ku"Ungkap Sakura dengan semburan merah di pipinya

Mereka yang melihat itu heran dan juga penasaran.

"Kau menyukai Lee, Sakura?"Tanya Neji sangsi

"Eto. . . Ya"Jawab Sakura gugup sambil menundukan kepalanya

Hening

hening

hen-

"Kyaa"Teriak Kiba cempreng

-ing

Semua menoleh pada Kiba dengan berbagai tatapan.

"Kau membuat kita malu Kiba" Ucap Neji malu

"Hn"Tambah Sasuke

Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum cangung sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulangkali.

Kling

Suara lonceng tanda ada yang masuk kecafe itu berbunyi nyaring, seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato ai di kening sebelah kirinya dengan warna merah, wajah yang sangat tampan sampai-sampai bisa di sebut cantik a.k.a Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara mengambil duduk di dekat Sasuke cs, seorang pelayan menghampiri Gaara.

"Mau pesan apa tuan? "Tanya pelayan perempuan itu

"Saya pesan menu spesial di tempat ini"Jawab Gaara santai

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar"Ucap Pelayan itu dan pergi mengambil pesanan Gaara

Neji yang mengperhatikan gerak gerik Gaara sedari tadi muncul ketetarikan terhadap pria cantik itu, teman-temannya yang melihat gelagat Neji hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, silahkan dinikmati"Ucap pelayan itu sopan sambil meletakan pesanan Gaara

"Terima kasih"Balas Gaara datar

Pelayan itu pun pergi, Gaara memakan makan siang nya santai sambil membaca pesan dari Naruto dan shikamaru.

"Eh? Oto?"Gumam Gaara saat membaca pesan dari Naruto

Neji yang mendengar itu menjadi penasaran sendiri. Gaara menghubungi langsung no Naruto.

" _Hallo Gaara, ada apa?_ "Tanya Naruto

"Kau serius kita akan berlibur ke Oto? kenapa bukan ke pulau pribadi milik mu saja?"Tanya Gaara heran

" _Karena aku bosan_ "Jawan Naruto tak bersalah

"Itu terlalu jauh, gimana kalau di Villa mu yang ada di perbatasan antara Suna dan Konoha saja"Saran Gaara

 _"baiklah, tapi kau yang menyiapkan keperluan kami sibuk, Jaa"_ Ucap Naruto santai tanpa beban

"Hei hei, astaga dia seenaknya saja"Gerutu Gaara pada seseorang yang seenaknya memutuskan sambungan

Gaara yang kesal pun memanggil pelayan dan membayar makanan yang di pesannya tadi dan segera pergi dari Cafe itu.

Neji menatap teman-temannya penuh harap, dan mereka tau apa yang diinginkan oleh Neji. Dan keputusan mereka adalah menghabiskam liburan musim panas di pantai perbatasan Suna dan Konoha.

.

.

.

Menma sedang berlajar dikamarnya saat Kaa-san nya masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Kaa-san kenapa? "Tanya Menma heran

"Kita tidak jadi liburan di Oto, Gaara tidak mau liburan disana. Padahal Kaa-san mau mencari sesuatu disana"Curhat Naruto pada anaknya

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, tahun depankan kita bisa liburan kesana"Hibur Menma

"Ya sih"Gumam Naruto "Kau lagi baca apa sih?"Tanya Naruto melihat buku yang di baca oleh Menma "Coba sekali-kali baca buku yang ringan bukan berat seperti ini, ingat kau itu masih kecil Menma. Aku tak ingin kau kehilangan masa kecil mu"Ungkap Naruto tulus

"Ha'i Kaa-san, tapi apa Kaa-san mau membantu Menma mencari buku itu? "Tanya Menma penuh harap

"Tentu"Jawab Naruto lembut

"Yey kalau gitu ayo kita ketoko buku sebelum malam"Ajak Menma sambil menarik Naruto untuk mengikutinya

"Hei pelan-pelan Menma"Tegur Naruto

Menma hanya tertawa merespon teguran dari Naruto, anak itu sangat senang bila pergi bersama dengan Kaa-san tercintanya.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah Menma yang sudah dalam mode manja seperti sekarang, karena dia juga menyukai Menma dalam mode seperti ini karena Menma begitu mirip dengan Nii-san nya saat seperti ini.

.

.

.

Skip time

Libur musim panas pun tiba, di Mansion Uzumaki hari ini sangat ramai karena mereka akan liburan di villa milik Uzumaki yang terletak di perbatasan. Di sini sekarang sudah berkumpul Naruto, Menma, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata dan Lee, mereka sekarang menanti pasangan Itakyuu.

"Maaf kami lama"Seru Kyuubi yang datang bersama Itachi di belakangnya

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau gitu ayo kita berangkat"Ujar Naruto sambil menuju mobil miliknya

"Ya"

Mereka membawa 2 mobil, satu mobil Naruto yang di kemudikan oleh Naruto sendiri dan mobil satu lagi mobil milik Kyuubi yang di kemudikan oleh Itachi. Di mobil Naruto ada Menma, Hinata, Lee dan dirinya sediri dan sisanya di mobil Kyuubi.

Perjalanan mereka menghabiskan waktu 2 jam tapi itu sebanding dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat sampai di villa, sebuah pantai yang luas, pasir yang putih serta laut yang biru jernih.

"Wow Indahnya"Kagum Menma saat sampai

"Kau benar Menma-kun ini luar biasa indah"Ucap Hinata menyetujui pendapat Menma

"Yo Tunjukan Semangat Masa Muda kalian"Teriak Lee penuh semangat

"Hei kalian ayo masuk dulu, nantik lanjutkan lagi"Teriak Naruto dari depan villa

Yang lain telah masuk dan Naruto memanggil tiga orang itu untuk segera masuk. Tiga orang itu segera masuk dan meletakan barang-barang yang mereka bawa kekamar yang sudah di siapkan oleh Naruto, Naruto sekamar dengan Menma, Itachi dengan Kyuubi, Shikamaru sendiri, Gaara dengan Lee dan Hinata sendiri.

Saat pukul 3 mereka sudah ada di pantai, ada yang bermain air, berenang, main voli, berjemur dan banyak lagi. Naruto duduk dipasir sambil memandang Menma yang bermain air bersama Gaara, Naruto tidak duduk sendiri karena Shikamaru juga ada di sambing nya sambil berbaring.

"Kau merasakannya Naru-chan?"Tanya Shikamaru tak jelas

"Ya, biarkan saja"Jawab Naruto acuh dan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat Menma yang sedang bermain

"Kenapa kau tak ikut bergabung saja"Saran Shikamaru

"Tidak, lagi malas"Respon Naruto

Tak jauh dari mereka Hinata, Lee, Itachi dan Kyuubi lagi bermain voli di iringi dengan gelak tawa. Mereka tak menyadari kalau ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik batu besar yang memisahkan pantai tempat mereka dengan pantai lain.

"Sasuke, Aniki mu ada di sana juga"Ucap Kiba terkejut

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto dan Menma secara bergantian, dia dapat melihat kalau tangan asistennya Naruto itu ada di pinggang Naruto seperti memeluknya. Dan dia juga dapat lihat pakaian dalam Naruto dari kemeja putih yang dia pakai.

"Kaa-san ayo bergabung"Teriak Menma terdengar olehnya

Dapat dilihat Naruto tersenyum lalu berdiri menghampiri Menma dengan Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang, dan terlihat jelaslah pakaian renang Naruto yang ada di balik kemeja putih itu.

"Wow dia sempurna"Kagum Kiba saat melihat Naruto

Yang lain nya menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

Kembali ketempat Naruto

"Hei Minna ayo kita kembali kevilla dulu ini sudah jam 5"Teriak Kyuubi yang sudah selesai main voli dengan kemenangan pada pihaknya

"Nanti Paman, kita lihat matahari terbenam dulu"Tolak Menma

"Itu masih lama, lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju agar tak kedinginan Gaki"Balas Kyuubi

"Apa yang di katakan paman mu itu benar Menma, ayo kita kembali kevilla dulu dan lalu nantik kita melihat matahari terbenam bersama-sama dan malamnya kita membuat api unggun gimana? " Ucap Naruto lembut

"Baiklah"

Mereka pun kembali kevilla dan membersihkan badan setelah selesai mereka kembali ke pantai dan melihat matahari terbenam. Saat malamnya mereka membuat api unggun, bernyayi dan makan bersama di dekat api unggun.

Naruto membuat BBQ bersama Hinata sedangkan yang lainnya bernyayi dan benari di dekat api unggun.

"Hinata sausnya sudah siap?"Tanya Naruto sambil membalikan BBQ nya

"Ya ini sudah siapa"Jawab Hinata

"Bawa ketempat mereka, aku juga sudah siap"Perintah Naruto

"Okey"

Mereka makan BBQ bersama sambil sesekali menjaili teman yang duduk di dekatnya dengan memakan BBQ milik orang itu selagi dia legah.

"Hei kenapa punya ku tinggal sedikit, siapa yang mencurinya"Teriak Kyuubi kesal sambil memandang mereka satu persatu

Itachi sang pelaku pura-pura tak tau dengan asik bersiul, Kyuubi yang melihat Menma menujuk Itachi segera menoleh pada Itachi yang duduk di samping nya dengan aura hitam.

"Keriput sialan kembalikan BBQ milik ku"Teriak Kyuubi kalap sambil memukul Itachi yang hanya bisa mengucap kata maaf sambil merintih

Yang lainnya tertawa lepas melihat pasangan itu yang tak pernah aku, selalu bertengkar tapi hubungan mereka tetap langgeng.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di tepi pantai dengan pandangan kosong, tak jauh darinya Gaara menatap sendu dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau mengingat Menma lagi?"Tanya Gaara

"Eh? ya, entah kenapa bila melihat laut aku selalu mengingatnya. Dia sangat menyukaI laut"Ungkap Naruto

"Ya, kau juga suka kan"

Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Ayo kita masuk Naru, disini terlalu panas"Ajak Gaara

"Hm"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam villa dan Naruto langsung ditarik oleh Menma untuk menemaninya membaca di ruang santai.

"Hinata dan Lee mana?"Tanya Naruto tak melihat dua sahabatnya itu

"Mereka lagi masak ya walau hanyaHinata yang masak dan Lee berceloteh tak jelas "Jawab Kyuubi

"Oh"

Di dapur

"Lee ambilkan aku keju yang di sana"Perintah Hinata

"Ini"Ucap Lee sambil membawa keju yang di minta Hinata

"Ya, terima kasih"

"Tak masalah"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gomen kalau pendek dan juga gomen Gami lama update nya.

Sekarang Gami akan balas review dulu:

ShapireOnyxEyes: Ini sudah lanjut dan maaf kalau lama.

aiko no hime chan: Ini sudah lanjut dan maaf lama updatenya

Dwi341: Ini sudah lanjut dan maaf Gami ngak bisa.

Ini masih kecepetan?

JulyOLaVera: Naru cewek ya dia agak tomboy

Kan dah ada di warning Typonya dimana-mana

Ini sudah update tapi lama

humusemeuke: Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih

Kursikosong: Terima kasih dan maaf updatenya lama

.9: Ni sudah lanjut

hanazawa kay: Ini sudah update dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu

Aiko Michishige: Ini sudah lanjut

oka: Ya shika sama kiba dan Gaara sama Neji.

Ini sudah update dan terima kasih

Guest: Ini sudah lanjut

Hyull: Terima kasih dan ini sudah lanjut

Indah605: Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

Gamu beneran minta maaf karena Gami lama updatenya, Gami akan berusaha agar bisa update di sela sela membuat ffn yang lainnya, semoga minna masih bersedia membaca ff Gami ini. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review~~


	8. Chapter 8

Gomen Gami baru update sekarang., maaf membuat Minna semua kecewa dengan Gami.

Selamat membaca~

 **Album coklat bergaris biru**

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan Sasuke

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, family,

Warning : femnaruto bukan naruko, OOC, Typo dimana-mana, gaje, ada sedikit yaoi nya

Chapter 8

Acara liburan yang terbilang sangat aneh bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana tidak aneh? masa mereka liburan hanya untuk memperhatikan dan mengawasi Naruto cs dari jauh. Benar-benar liburan yang aneh.

Sasuke menatap keadaan Mansionnya( orang tuanya) dengan pandangan heran dan menyelidik.

"Kaa-sama, ada apa ini? kenapa para pelayan hilir mudik seperti ini? "Tanya Sasuke kepada Mikoto yang berada diruang tengah

"Oh Sasuke, hari ini Itachi akan membawa seseorang. Katanya sih Kekasih Itachi" Jawab Mikoto

Sasuke hanya berhnria merespon jawaban dari Kaa-sama nya. Dia tidak perduli siapa pun kekasih Itachi itu, bukan urusannya.

Sasuke pun melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan istirahat, badannya terasa pegal-pegal.

3 jam kemudian

Sasuke mendengar suara yang berisik dari ruang tengah, suara berisik itu pulalah yang membuat Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya.

"Berisik sekali"Gerutu Sasuke

Sambil merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan karena tidur, setelah merasa rapi Sasuke pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Wah ternyata ini Menma-chan yang di ceritakan Itachi, sangat manis"

Suara Kaa-sama nya terdengar oleh Sasuke

'Menma? apa mungkin-'Batin Sasuke

"Obaa-san, Menma Laki-laki bukan manis tapi tampan. Kaa-chan aja bilang Menma tampan"Kata Menma narsis

"Bagi Baa-san Menma itu manis"Kata Mikoto tak mau kalah

"Terima saja nasipmu Gaki, khukhukhu"Tawa Kyuubi dengan sadisnya

Menma mendelik Kyuubi lalu menginjak kaki Kyuubi.

"Woiy Gaki sakit tau"Teriak Kyuubi marah

"Wek biarin"Cibir Menma

Mereka yang disana melihat tingkah kedua Uzumaki itu tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Naru-chan tidak ikut?"Tanya Mikoto

"Naru lagi keluar negeri mengurus beberapa perusahannya yang ada disana"Jawab Itachi

Sasuke sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedikit heran, kenapa Kaa-sama nya mengenal Naruto begitu dekat dan lagi Tou-sama nya terlihat menyayangi Menma.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau berdiri disana ayo kesini"Tegur Mikoto

"Hn"

Sasuke pun mendekati mereka

"Sasuke, ini Uzumaki Kyuubi kekasih Nii-san mu"Kata Mikoto riang

"Hn"Respon Sasuke cuek

'Sabar Kyuu'Batin Kyuubi menahan amarah

"Dan Sasuke selama Naru-chan, Kaa-chan nya Menma pergi keluar negeri maka Menma akan tinggal disini sampai Naru-chan kembali"Kata Fugaku

"Bukannya masih ada Nara dan Sabaku"kata Sasuke tak terima

"Mereka juga ikut keluar negeri"Jelas Itachi

"Ck"Decik Sasuke kesal

Menma melihat itu hanya tersenyum sendu karena Tou-Sama nya tidak menerima kehadirannya disini, ya walau dia tau Tou-sama nya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Tapi itu tetap menyakitkan.

Kyuubi yang melihat ekspresi Menma berubah berusaha mengembalikan ekspresi Menma kesemula(Ceria). Itachi juga ikut membantu Kyuubi, dia tidak ingin keponakan tersayangnya bersedih hati.

'Walau aku tak suka bocah ini, tapi kenapa sesuatu di hatiku menginginkan bocah ini selalu didekatku'Batin Sasuke

.

.

.

Menma menghela nafas lalu turun keruang makan, seragam sekolahnya sudah terpasang rapi dan juga rambutnya melawan grafitasi seperti Tou-sama nya dan mata birunya yang mirip Tou-san serta Kaa-chan nya.

Menma tersenyum saat melihat Jii-Sama, Baa-Sama nya telah ada dimeja makan.

"Ohayo Jii-Sama, Baa-sama"Sapa Menma ceria

"Ohayo Menma/Chan"Balas mereka

"Mou Baa-sama jangan panggil Menma seperti itu, Menma bukan anak kecil"Kata Menma cemberut

"Hihihi"Tawa Mikoto

Menma cemberut dan Fugaku tersenyum

"Ohayo~"Sapa Itachi yang terlihat segar dengan Kyuubi di belakangnya yanh bertampang kusut serta mulutnya sedari tadi komat kamit tak jelas

"Uncle Kyuu kenapa bertampang seperti itu? "Tanya Menma heran

"Jangan banya tanya Gaki, aku benar-benar lelah"Jawab Kyuubi malas sambil mengipaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya

Menma hanya menganggukan kepala, dia sudah sering melihat Unclenya yang satu ini seperti ini apalagi kalau sekamar dengan Itachi-Ji .

"Ohayo"Sapa Sasuke datar

"Ohayo Sasu-Kun"Balas Mikoto

Sasuke pun bergabung dimeja makan dan duduk disamping Anikinya serta didepannya Menma duduk disamping Kaa-sama nya.

Sarapan pun dimulai dengan tenang

"Menma mau Baa-Sama buatkan bekal? "Tanya Mikoto penuh kasih

"Bolehkah? "Tanya balik Menma

"Tentu, bukannya Kaa-chan mu sering membuatkan bekal untuk mu"Jawab Mikoto lembut

"Hmm, arigato Baa-sama" Kata Menma senang

"Sama-sama"

Menma begitu senang karena ternyata Nenek dan Kakeknya dari pihak Tou-sama nya menyayanginya dengan tulus seperti Mito-baa nya yang di amerika sana.

"Gaki biar Uncle yang mengantarmu kesekolah, Ne"Kata Kyuubi

"Hai"Respon Menma

.

.

.

Entah kesialan apa yang terjadi padanya (Sasuke), mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok ditengah jalan saat dia mau pergi ketempat berkumpulnya dengan teman-temannya.

"Shit"Upat Sasuke menendang mobilnya kesal

Memandang kesekelilingnya, banya anak-anak sekolah yang hilir mudik seperti baru pulang sekolah. Mata Onyx nya menatap seorang anak laki-laki berseragam KHS sedang berjalan bersebelahan dengan seorang anak laki-laki juga.

Entah kenapa waktu seperti melambat saat sebuah truk menuju Menma yang sedang menyeberang.

Chiiit

Brak

Tabrakan pun terjadi, Sasuke membatu di tempatnya dan entah kenapa kakinya berlari dengan cepat menuju Menma.

"Menma, apa kau mendengar ku?"Tanya Sasuke panik sambil menepuk pipi Menma pelan

"Ugh"Rintih Menma sakit

"Bertahan aku akan memanggil ambulan"Kata Sasuke masih panik

Dengan cepat Sasuke menelpon ambulan, darah mengalir terus dari kepala Menma membasahi kemeja Sasuke dan wajah Menma. Menma yang setengah sadar menatap Sasuke senang dan tidak disadarinya dia tersenyum.

'Tou-san, ternyata Tou-sama memperhatikan dan menyayangi ku'Batin Menma haru

15 menit kemudian

Sasuke mondar-mandir didepan pintu ICU, suara derap langkah kaki membuat perhatiannya teralih. Disana keluarganya, Kyuubi, Hinata dan Lee menuju kearahnya nya dengan ekspresi cemas tak kepalang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Menma?"Tanya Kyuubi cemas

"Sebuah truk menabraknya"Jawab Sasuke

"Astaga, kenapa ini terjadi Hiks"Tangis Hinata

"Tenang Hinata"Kata Lee sambil mengusap punggung Hinata lembut

"Kyuu, apa kau telah menghubungi Naru-chan?"Tanya Fugaku

"Sudah, dia akan segera datang "Jawab Kyuubi

Clek

Suara pintu membuat mereka serentak menatap pintu ICU, Keluarlah seorang dokter.

"Maaf apa kalian keluarga korban?"Tanya Dokter yang bernamaa Kabuto itu

"Ya, saya Pamannya"Jawab Kyuubi

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf, kondisi pasien begitu krisis, pasien kekurangan darah dan persediah darah untuk pasien sudah habis"Jelas Kabuto

Semuanya membeku

"Dan juga Hati pasien sobek karena ada serpihan kaca di dalamnya"Sambung Kabuto

Rasanya mereka yang mendengar itu melihat shinigami

"Dok ambil Hati saya"

Semuanya melihat kesumber suara dan mereka menatap Naruto terkejut

"Naruto apa maksud mu?"Tanya Kyuubi terkejut

Naruto tersenyum, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang berdiri disamping Naruto menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Dulu aku telah memeriksa kecocokan seluruh organ dalam tubuh kami, dan hanya Hati milik ku yang cocok untuk Menma"Jelas Naruto "Namun soal darah, Hanya Ayah kandungnya yang bisa karena golongan darah Menma AB negatif"Sambung Naruto

"Tidak Naru, kau bisa mati"Kata Kyuubi

"Hidupku hanya untuk Menma, bila harus nyama taruhannya. Aku yakin akan banya orang yang menjaganya setelah aku pergi"Kata Naruto

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya, dia shok okey. Setelah mendonorkan darahnya untuk Menma, dia memintak penjelasan dari keluarganya dan akhirnya dia tau kalau Menma itu anaknya. Dia merasa begitu buruk.

"Naru tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi"Kata Kyuubi setelah keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto

Operasi telah berakhir sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, dan kondisi Menma semakin membaik sedangkan Naruto kondisinya semakin memburuk.

Semuanya menunduk sedih, Hinata menangia di bahu Lee dan Lee menangis dalam diam. Mikoto terisak di dada Fugaku dan Fugaku meneteskan air mata.

Clek

Pintu rawat Naruto terbuka, Shikamaru keluar menundukan kepala dan dapat dilihat air matanya menetes tanpa henti.

"Dia telah pergi"Kata Shikamaru datar

Suara orang jatuh terduduk, tangisan histeris terdengar didepan kamar rawat Naruto, didalam kamar Gaara menangis sambil memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto.

Badan Naruto sudah tak hangat lagi namun senyum kecil tercipta di wajahnya menandakan dia bahagia.

Di kamar rawat Menma

Menma masih dalam kondisi koma, namun bila di perhatikan secara teliti kau akan melihat air mata disudut mata Menma yang tertutup itu. Menma dapat merasakan kepergian Naruto untuk selamanya dalam kehidupannya.

"Kaa-chan" Igau Menma

.

.

.

Pemakaman Naruto dilaksanakan esok harinya dan saat itu pun Menma sadar dari komanya, banya yang datang dalam acara pemakaman Naruto. Mereka semua bersedih akan kepergian Naruto, Hinata tak berhenti menangis itu membuat Lee selaku sahabat Hinata khawatir.

Menma menatap pusaran Naruto dengan sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca namun air mata tidak keluar sedikit pun. Menma masih ingat perkataan Naruto waktu dia masih kecil.

 _"Bila Menma ingin menangis, menangis saja tapi jangan didepan orang lain karena itu akan menjadi kelemahan Menma di mata mereka. Mereka tak pantas melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahmu itu, kau mengerti?"_

Sampai sekarang Menma selalu mematuhi perkataan Naruto karena dia menyayangi Naruto.

Para pelayat satu persatu pergi dari pemakaman yang tersisa hanya keluarga dan kerabat Naruto.

"Menma saatnya kita pulang"Kata Kyuubi

"Uncle dan yang lain pulang saja, Menma akan menyusul nanti"Kata Menma serak tanpa menatap mereka

"Lebih baik biarkan Menma sendiri disini"Kata Gaara

Mereka pun meninggalkan Menma sendirian, namun Sasuke menatap Menma dari balik pohon Sakura yanv tak jauh dari pemakaman.

"Ne Kaa-chan, apa Kaa-chan sudah bertemu Tou-san? pasti sudah, hiks Menma Hiks pasti Hiks akan me Hiks rindukan Hika Kaa-chan"Tangis Menma menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya

"Hiks kenapa? hiks ini semua tidak adil hiks, Orang yang baik selalu pergi dan Hiks orang yang jahat tetap tinggal. Menma ingin bersama kalian, Menma tidak butuh Dia"Tangis Menma

Sasuke mendengar itu menetaskan air matanya

Syuuut

Angin berhembus dengan pelan, membuat Sasuke menutup matanya. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat Naruto mengunakan Gaun putih selutut memeluk Menma yang sedang duduk didepan makam Naruto.

Menma merasakan sebuah dekapan yang sangat dia kenali, menestakan air mata semakin deras. Menma memeluk tangan yang kasat mata di pinggangnya dengan rindu.

"Menma jangan menangis lagi, Kaa-chan akan selalu ada di hatimu. Kaa-chan akan selalu ada didekatmu"Bisik Naruto lembut

"Kaa-chan" Tangis Menma

Naruto atau roh Naruto mencium kening Menma penuh kasih lalu tersenyum menenangkan.

"Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu dan berkumpul lagi bersama-sama di atas sana, tapi jangan terlalu cepat menyusul kami"Kata Naruto dengan candaan

"Hiks"Anggukan Menma sambil menangis

"Sttt sudah, waktu Kaa-chan tidak banya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan nakal dan jadilah orang yang berguna saat besar nanti, Selamat tinggal My Son"

Perlahan tubuh Naruto menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya dan terbang kelangi biru cerah, Menma menatap kepergian Naruto dengan senyumannya lalu memantapkan hatinya.

Melangkah menjauhi makam Naruto menuju ke Mansion Uzumaki, dia butuh istirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau dan penuh ini.

"Kaa-chan, Menma berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat dan berguna untuk orang-orang yang menyayangi Menma"Janji Menma

'Menma, kau adalah Cahaya bagi Kaa-chan. Hiduplah dengan bahagia My son'

.

.

.

Skip Time (10 tahun kemudian)

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu dan sekarang Menma menjadi seorang CIO(Benar ngak sih?) Dari Perusahan Uzumaki, Menma merupakan pria yang di incar oleh para wanita dan Uke juga Same diberbagai negara.

Sayangnya mereka tidak tau kalau Menma sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita dari Amerika yang merupakan Sahabatnya waktu kecil dan juga Tunangannya saat usia 6 tahun yaitu Lilyana, yang sekarang menjadia Uzumaki Lily. Wanita yang berambut pirang, mata coklat, kulit putih dan tingginya hanya sebatas dagu Menma, Wanita yang cantik dan lembut.

"Lily-chan, kau sudah siapa?"Tanya Menma sedikit berteriak dari luar Mansion Uzumaki

"Ya, Aku sudah siap"Jawab Lily yang keluar dari rumah dengan gaun hitam sama seperti Menma yang memakai Kemeja hitam, pokoknya serba hitam.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkan, bocah-bocah itu mungkin sudah disana bersama Uncle-uncle mereka"Kata Menma sedikit kesal karena anak-anaknya lebih memilih pergi dengan paman-pamannya.

"Hihihi, Menma kau ini cemburuan dengan Uncle-uncle mereka" Tawa Lily

Menma cemberut, lalu tersenyum.

Dipemakaman

Orang-orang memakai baju serba hitam mengelilingi sebuah makam yang bersih penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang indah.

Menma yang baru datang segera mendekari makan itu lalu tersenyum.

"Ohayo Kaa-chan, hari ini 10 tahun kepergian Kaa-chan. Kami disini ingin sangat merindukan Kaa-chan"Kata Menma penuh rindu

"Kaa-chan, hari ini Menma membawa istri dan anak-anak Menma"Kata Menma

"Kaa-sama, saya Lily istri Menma"Kata Lily

"Baa-chan, Naru err Uzumaki Narumi dan si bodoh ini Uzumaki Haruto"Kata Narumi Innocent sambil bilang saudara kembarnya bodoh

"Baa-chan jangan dengarin Naru-Nee, Haru tidak bodoh nyatanya Haru dapat juara satu di sekolah"Bantah Haruto

"Mou Juara satu apaan? "Ejek Narumi

"Grrr Naru-Nee"Geram Haruto

"Anak-anak kalian membuat Tou-chan malu didepan Baa-chan kalian tau"Kata Menma sambil menutupi wajahnya dangan tangannya

"Gomen Ne Tou-chan "Sesal Mereka "Gomen Baa-chan"

Mereka yang disana tersenyum dan tertawa oleh tingkah kedua anak kembar itu, mereka berdua mirip dengan Naruto dan 'Menma' Saat masih kecil, kadang kala Kyuubi, Shikamaru dan Gaara akan menyebut mereka itu kopian dari kedua sosok yang berarti bagi mereka.

'Ne Kaa-chan, Menma sudah bahagia disini. Jadi Kaa-chan jangan mengkhawatirkan Menma disana'Batin Menma sambil menatap langit yang berawan dan sekilas Menma melihat Kaa-chan tersenyum di atas sana lalu terbang menggunakan sayap putih yang indah

'Kaa-chan'Batin Menma senang

"Wow, kau melihat itu Haru"Kata Narumi sambil menatap langit

"Ya, indah. tapi sepertinya Haru pernah melihat wajah itu deh"Kata Haruto sambil berfikir

Mereka semua melihat kedua saudara kembar itu, Menma menatap mereka penasaran.

Narumi dan Haruto saling bertatapan lalu tersenyum

"Baa-chan "Kata mereka serentak "Malaikat"Sambung mereka senang

Mereka mendengar itu terkejut dengan perkataan kedua saudara itu kecuali Menma yang terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa Kau tertawa Menma?"Tanya Gaara

"Ternyata Mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus seperti Kaa-chan"Kata Menma lembut

"Indra keenam?"Pernyataan Kyuubi

"Ya"Balas Menma

Si kembar sibuk berargumen mengenai sosok Naruto yang mereka lihat, lalu tak lama mereka membolakan matanya dan Menatap Menma.

"Tou-chan" Panggil Mereka

"Ya?"

"Tadi bukan hanya Baa-chan yang disana tapi, Jii-chan juga"Kata Mereka serentak "Jii-chan berdiri di belakang Baa-chan dan saat Baa-chan terbang Jii-chan tersenyum sebelum menyusul Baa-chan"Sambung Mereka

.

.

Semi End

"Mereka telah bahagia, Nii-chan" Kata Naruto menatap Orang-orang dibawahnya

Sosok pria yang di panggil Nii-chan oleh Naruto tersenyum namun tetap berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"Ya, Mereka telah bahagia. Dan kau telah berhasil mendidik Menma kecil kita"Balas Menma yang memakai kemeja putih dan semua serba putih serta sayap putihnya yang indah

Naruto tersenyum

"Ayo kita kembali Nii-chan" Kata Naruto

Naruto berbalik lalu terbang menuju surga, tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Menma menatap kebawah dan tersenyum kepada kedua bocah kembar yang menatap dia dan Naruto sedari tadi. Lalu menyusul Naruto yang sudah pergi duluan.

'Kebahagian akan selalu datang untuk mu, anakku Menma'Doa Menma untuk anaknya

.

.

.

END

Gomen endingnya ngak sesuai dengan keinginan Minna semuanya. Gami berfikir akan sangat sulit untuk Naruto bersama Sasuke jadinya Naruto Gami bikin meninggal saja namun dia pergi dengan bahagia dan Menma dapat hidup bersama Ayah kandungnya dan menerima Ayah kandungnya dalam kehidupannya.

Gami tau Gami mengecewakan kalian semua, Gami minta maaf.(Membungkukan badan).

Sekian dulu dari Gami~

Kalau ada yang minat baca fic Gami yang lainya.

Selamat tinggal dan sampai bertemu lagi

\\(^o^)/


	9. Chapter 9

PEMBERITAHUAN

Fic Album coklat bergaris biru, akan di sambung dengan fic yang baru dan fic itu akan menceritakan kehidupan Sasuke cs dan Menma setelah Naruto pergi.


End file.
